Don't say a word
by ISoundLikeARockstar
Summary: Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Don't say a word...  
I have no idea what this is about, I just love that title, so I'm making it up from that. Oh, and the second song (not the lullaby) was written by me, it's inspired by the lullaby. I'll give you a cookie if you can guess what it's called. XD oh, and, as a final note, if this seems slightly... serious, it's because I'm listening to Dido. And it's impossible not to be serious listening to Dido.**

_'Hush little baby, Don't say a word...' _

The words of the lullaby floated out of the speakers of her CD player, except this time they were against hard guitar, being sung in a creepy voice.

_'Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird...' _

Raven sung along quietly to the words of the song, a familiar tune. She loved the sinister meaning behind the seemingly innocent words. A reminder that everything has a dark side.

_'And if that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring...' _

Raven knew a lot about dark side's. She had one of the worst ever. Well, that chapter of her life was over. At least, she hoped it was. Raven sighed and turned onto her back, staring at her bedroom ceiling. Trigon was gone. At least for now.

_'And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass...' _

She didn't hate looking in the mirror anymore. She wasn't scared that walking past reflective glass, that someone would see the red tattoos that once ran over her body, incriminating her for the crime of being born.

_'And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat...' _

Raven was no longer scared of her anger, that it would take her over. She owed her friends big time for how they'd helped her. Especially Robin. He'd helped her most. But then she'd go downstairs and Starfire would be all over him. And he didn't seem to mind.

_'And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull...'_

Jealousy wasn't a feeling that Raven was prone to, but the insipid green caped emotion seemed even more prominent in Nevermore. But for Gods sake! Starfire got so many guys. She couldn't leave the tower without getting **at least** three numbers. The words her mother had once said flooded into her mind, _"You have a hidden beauty. It takes people a while to see, but once they do, they are never the same. Your day will come my little bird." _

_'And if the cart and bull fall over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover..."_

Raven walked over to the CD player and turned it off. Hidden beauty, Raven snorted. It probably didn't help that she hid everything behind a dark cloak. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled the doors open. In the corner hung her small collection of clothes that weren't her uniforms. Two pairs of jeans, one black, one blue, three t-shirts with a variety of threatening slogans all in dark colors, three tank tops, one blue, one purple, one black and one skirt, mini in, drum roll please, yes, you guessed it black.

Raven scratched her chin, pulling out the black jeans and purple tank top. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail with a black ribbon. She regarded herself critically in her once hated mirror. Not great, but better.

She typed in the password to her door, and slid it open to face the world.

Downstairs, BB and Cy were playing video games, no surprises there and Starfire was whispering sweet nothings into a smiling Robins ear. Raven rolled her eyes and put on her long black wool coat. "I'm going out for a while." She announced to the Titans. "Do you mind if I take your bike Robin?"

Robin looked up from where he was sat with Star. "Uh, sure Rae. Where you going?"

Raven grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter where they had been left. "I don't think that's any of your business." She told him pointedly.

"I think it is." Robin said, standing defiantly.

Raven turned and put her hands on her hips. "Just because you're my leader does not mean it's any of your business where I go."

"But what if something happened to you?" Robin pressed, determined to find out where she was going.

"I can look after myself." She said through gritted teeth. "Now. Just. Drop it!" She shouted.

Robin stood there, looking shell shocked as she turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Cyborg, who'd been watching the whole scene from the sofa, turned back around to face the TV, shaking his head. "You brought it on yourself man."

"Brought what on myself?" Robin asked, bewildered.

Cy chuckled darkly. "For one of the world's greatest detectives, you certainly can't see the clues, can ya?"

- - - - - -

The sleek black bike pulled up in front of a small cafe, The Cave.

Raven slid of the bike and set her helmet in the compartment under the seat, then locking the bike, making sure the alarm was on.

She walked in to the small, cozy cafe with a soft song floating from the speakers, hidden in the corners.

_'Hush my darling, Don't say a word, Your face tells me all.'_

Slipping of her coat, she set it on the chair of a small table in the corner. Raven picked up a magazine that was sat on the table and flicked through it. 'Rip it up'. A music magazine. Full of crap about nothing.

She set it back on the table. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand as she watched Saturday afternoon shoppers bustled around the busy square of the city center.

_'We sit under this tree, As a mockingbird sings in the branches, It's singing just for you.'_

Just as she'd ordered a hot blackcurrant tea, a familiar bike pulled up in front of the shop. Off it jumped a dark haired boy in jeans, a leather jacket and shades.

Raven gritted her teeth and set down her half empty cup.

The boy walked into the shop, and after looking for a moment came and sat opposite the seething heroine.

"What do you want?" She spat.

Robin ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I'm sorry about how I acted. I had no right."

Raven looked away from the boy, and back out of the window. "You can say that again."

"And," Robin continued, "I know that I- the team haven't been there for you as much as we should have been. But you're usually so self sufficient." He sighed, not able to pick the right words.

_'If this day don't go, Just as we planned, It'll still be fine with me, Cause you're here, So don't say a word.'_

"You can look after yourself, and sometimes I- we forget you're just human too."

Raven looked back at Robin, stumbling over his words. "It's not your fault I lock myself in my room all the time. And I owe you guys, really, for all that you did for me. You gave me hope again Robin."

"It..." Robin trailed off, running out of words. "You're my best friend Raven. Of course I helped you. After all the times you've helped me, even saved my life, how could I not?"

_'Hush my darling, I know just what you're thinking, And you know I feel the same way too.'_

Raven nodded, understanding. "So we're both sorry and we both admit we've been asses?" She remarked, her old humor seeping back into her voice.

Robin let out a surprised snort of laughter. "Yes." He smiled and looked Raven in the eyes. "Do you think I could stay here with you for a while?"

"Sure." Raven said, giving a small smile in return. "I was getting bored anyway."

_'The looking glass, it shines so bright, Showing you just what I see, The best thing in my world.'_

Robin's breath caught slightly in his throat as Raven smiled. Raven **never **smiled. Apart from that time when she'd hugged him. Robin shook his head, shaking the thoughts away.

He had Star, even though they weren't going out or anything, they still liked each other. At least, Robin **thought **he liked her. He wasn't so sure anymore.

Raven smiled wider. "What to be naughty and share a piece of chocolate fudge cake?"

Robin laughed again. "Only if you want to."

"Well," Raven confessed, "I've been dying for a piece ever since I came in here."

"You should have got a piece. You don't eat enough as it is." Robin remarked, mock seriously.

"Pft." Raven snorted, flicking now cold tea at him. "Just cause I don't stuff myself like you guys does **not **mean I don't eat enough." She told him, pretend hurt.

_'If this day don't go, Just as we planned, It'll still be fine with me, Cause you're here, So don't say a word.'_

The two friends sat in the cafe, long after the afternoon shoppers had gone and the restaurant goers were coming out for evening meals, laughing and joking over life as a superhero.

"And then," Robin chuckled, "Speedy sticks the comb in his hair and it won't come out."

Raven giggled. "Oh, he could've killed BB. Though I would've if he'd stuck glue on **my **hairbrush."

"You would've done more than kill him." Robin pointed out. "You would've killed him, them brought him back and killed him again." He laughed.

Raven's eyes sparkled with laughter in the dim light of the cafe.

There was a loud ringing from Robin's pocket, cutting of their giggle-fest.

"Rob man!" Came a loud, slightly worried voice from the communicator. "Where are you."

Robin's eyes flicked up to Raven, who shrugged. "Uh, me and Raven are just in a cafe downtown."

"You guys have been gone almost three hours!" Cy exclaimed.

Robin smiled sheepishly. "Uh, sorry bout that. We lost track of time. We'll be back soon." He told the metal man.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow grinning. "Lost track of time eh?" He chuckled. "You don't have to come home now. We were just worried where you'd got to." Cy looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice. "Well, actually, it was Star who was worried."

Robin nodded. "We'll be home soon, but not yet." He shut the communicator and put it back in his pocket.

_'So hush my darling, No need for words, When there's nothing in our way, Just enough time for today.'_

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So we don't have to go yet?" She questioned.

"Nah." Rob replied. "Not yet. Unless you want to?"

Raven shook her head. "I've had more fun today, than I have in a long time."

Robin smiled. "I'm glad." He looked thoughtful. "What made you decide to come out today?"

"I- i don't really know." Raven shrugged. "I was just sick of being in my room. In the dark. I really hate that stereotype."

Robin looked questioning, so she continued. "You know, the antisocial goth. The dark serious one who says nothing."

"But you're nothing like that!" Robin exclaimed.

Raven smiled weakly. "Yeah, you know that. But how many others do?" She put her chin in her hand and looked into Robin's eyes, er, shades. "I think, apart from you, only Cy really know what I'm like." She shrugged again. "BB and Star are too wrapped up in themselves."

She realized what she said and bit her lip. Robin smiled "I know what you mean. I though..." He trailed off. "I thought I liked Starfire. But sometimes I wonder."

Raven's heart jumped in her chest. "What do you mean?" She asked, voice trembling slightly.

"I don't really know." Robin admitted. "Going out with Starfire would be hell. Not really because of her, but more because of all the guys who fawn over her. And the fact she's too naive to realize what they really want and not that they're just being friendly. And she's just a little over the top clingy."

Raven nodded. "I know what you mean."

Robin smiled again at her. "I've really enjoyed today, Rae. Apart from the arguing. You're good to talk to."

Raven felt slight disappointment. Good to talk to? "You too Boy Blunder." She told him.

He gasped playfully. "We better get back, before Star goes totally crazy and comes to find us."

_'If this day don't go, Just as we planned, It'll still be fine with me, Cause you're here, So don't say a word.'_

Raven grabbed his hand just as he was about to get on his red bike. "Thanks for today Rob. I needed it."

Robin smiled, as seemed to be a habit today. "You're welcome Dark Angel." He told her before getting on his bike and speeding off into the darkness.

Did he just call me Dark Angel? Raven wondered.

Well that changed it all.

**Whatcha think?Too much dialog? Too little? Tell me what you think so I can become a better writer. I need to know! The flesh eating bats will come after you if you read and DON'T review!  
Umbra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't say a word...**

**Previously...**

_Raven grabbed his hand just as he was about to get on his red bike. "Thanks for today Rob. I needed it." _

_Robin smiled, as seemed to be a habit today. "You're welcome Dark Angel." He told her before getting on his bike and speeding off into the darkness._

_Did he just call me Dark Angel? Raven wondered._

_Well that changed it all._**  
**

**Well, I take it from the reviews you like it? That's good. I was worried, ya know? You were right sugarhighnutcase, the song was called Don't say a word (no shit). And all those who wanted hugs and kisses TOUGH! Robin ain't a cheat. Even if he's not technically going out with Starfire, he still won't cheat. And he totally forgot about Raven! She's not gonna forgive him that fast. They're JUST FRIENDS for the moment. And romance wouldn't be good yet. For reasons that will all be revealed shortly.  
Anyway... on with the show... :cue the elephants:**

**Disclaimer (I forgot about this last time): Don't own them. **

Raven ended up where she'd started. On her bed, in her room, in the dark.

But this time, it didn't seem to bother her that much.

Her dark lilac eyes turned to her alarm clock. Midnight. The perfect time to meditate. No one around to annoy, interrupt or piss her off.

Instead of going to her usual spot of the roof, Raven treaded softly down to the edge of the island and settled down on a smooth rock.

The waves lightly crashed against the rock, occasionally splashing her with brisk salt water.

The high crescent moon was mirrored in the waves, lighting up the water and sky.

A slight wind brushed back Raven's hair and licking her face.

There was a slight crunch behind her.

"What are you doing up so late Robin?" She asked, keeping her eyes shut.

Robin sat heavily on the rock beside her. "I could ask the same of you."

"It's the only quiet time for meditation." Raven explained in as little words as she could manage.

Robin brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. "Couldn't sleep." He said shortly.

Raven slowly opened one eye and took in the troubled face of her leader. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked, even though she didn't really want to talk.

"Ever think you don't really know someone." He asked quietly.

Raven opened both eyes and turned to face Robin. "What do you mean?"

Robin waved his hand and said no more.

"Don't beat yourself up, Boy Wonder. There is always someone who will listen to you, whatever the problem." Raven told her best friend.

Robin looked up at the dark girl. "What would you say if I told you... I wasn't sure if this team was the best thing for me anymore?"

Raven's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"I mean that I'm 18 and I've always fought the big guys. Always wanted to be the hero. But now I'm thinking, what about the little guy? The ordinary people who get burgled. Maybe I want to help them instead." Robin sighed. "I'm not a Boy anymore. I don't want to be seen as one."

Raven nodded and looked back out at the sea. "I've been thinking the same thing. Not really about the hero part. Just the team part." She shrugged. "I know that I wouldn't get out and become really reclusive if I wasn't in a team, but... BB and Star... they're a little juvenile. They're still only 16. Cy's 20! Maybe it's time."

"Time to move on, you mean?" Robin questioned, probing further.

Raven nodded. "There's a city. Just north of Gotham. It's called Bludhaven. Very corrupt, even the police. Hardly a single good person in the place. But life is hell for that small minority. Too poor to move somewhere better."

Robin was silent, thinking. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Now raven, what I'm about to say is between me and you **only**. Don't say a word of it to the others."

Raven nodded, willing him to go on. "What about.. me and you. Working together in Bludhaven. Star and BB could stay here, I know they can handle it on their own. And Cy could finally go to Titans East, like he's been dying to for the last six months."

The dark girl bit her lip. "Star wouldn't be happy about that."

"No." Robin smiled. "She wouldn't, but she'd get over it. Just think about it, eh? I don't need an answer yet."

Raven smiled slightly. "I've thought. I'll do it. It's the perfect solution. And I'm sick of Jump anyway. Far too bright."

Robin grinned and gave Raven a light hug. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Raven's face clouded. "What are we gonna tell the others? And when?"

"We'll tell them the truth."

But of course, the truth is never easy.

- - - - -

It was a lovely sunny day. Blue sky and not a cloud in sight.

Pft, yeah right.

It was cold, raining and generally gray.

As soon as Raven saw this weather from her fogged up windows, she took it as a **very **bad omen.

All morning, Robin had been pacing round his room, wondering how he was going to break the news. It wouldn't be as easy as he thought. First, he'd have to get all the Titans in the same room at the same time. A major task in itself. Then, he'd have to get them all quiet enough.

He groaned and sank onto his bed.

There was an impatient knock at his door. The knock that only belonged to one person.

"Raven." Robin sighed with relief. "You gotta help me."

Raven looked highly amused. "Our mighty leader going to pieces over a small speech? I thought better of you Robin." She was smirking.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Robin accused. "You love watching me suffer."

"Oh no Robin." Raven shook her head. "That would be **mean** of me. I don't do mean. I just came in to tell you that the others are all eating breakfast at the moment. Meaning, they're all in the same room and they're all quiet."

Robin dragged a hand down his face, composing himself. "Okay. I'm ready."

- - - - -

Raven grabbed her herbal tea and sat down at the table with the rest of the Titans, just as Robin was asking them if they'd listen to him. She wasn't missing this for the world.

Robin scratched his head. "Um. Uh. Er. Well... As you... er... know. I'm 18 now. And, um, so's Raven. Andwe'regettingtiredoftheteamthing."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up. "What Boy Blunder means is that we don't want to be part of this team any more." She held up a hand to stop any outbursts. "We figured it out. Me and him will go to a city just north of Gotham. Bludhaven. It's corrupt and life is hell for that small number of good people there. BB and Star could stay here and watch over Jump and Cy could go to Titans East like he's been dying to."

BB and Cy were nodding, starting to like the idea. Unfortunately Starfire's face had a look of pure venom fixed upon it.

Raven continued, slightly wary of the look of on Starfire's face. "We don't want to play the big hero anymore. We just want to help the little guy."

Cy nodded and smiled. "I think it's a good idea. It'll be sad, splitting up the Titans, but it's time."

"Yeah. What he said." BB agreed.

"I THINK IT'S AN AWFUL IDEA!" Star burst out, before stalking upstairs.

Robin sighed and exchanged looks with Raven. "I'll go talk with her."

- - - - -

"Why Robin?" Starfire spat. "Why do you wish to leave us? ME!" (A/N: I really hate making Starfire a bitch, but it has to be done.)

Robin sighed. "Star, we were never going out. You're one of my best friends, but that's all you'll ever be."

"What if I came with you to Haven of Blud?" She suggested, looking innocent.

Robin shook his head. "You'd hate it there, Star. It's too dark. No one would be on our side."

"I thought you liked me Robin." Starfire's lip trembled.

"We're too different Star." He pointed out. "And you're too young for me." Starfire opened her mouth, but Robin held up his hand. "No. Don't say a word Star. It's my final decision. I am leaving the Teen Titans."

And with that he turned and left the alien on the roof. Looking like she was going to murder someone. That someone was probably going to be Raven.

**Aha! Aren't you proud of me? Second chapter in less than a week. I'm proud of me. It's my quickest EVER! Anyway. R&R. Oh and an after note. I hate making Star a bitch. She's not that bad a character. But it needs to be done. I hate Star bashing (but love reading it), but it's necessary for this story. Anyway.  
Adios.  
Umbra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't say a word...**

**Well well well. Many many reviews make me very very happy. Lmao. Anyway. I suggest those people who have read (or are reading) this story should read Looking Glass and REVIEW, as it's the prologue to this story. Anyway, since you guys like this story so much, I thought I better write the next chappie. So here it is. And I'm gonna keep you to your promise Priestess Adularia!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own them. **

Starfire stormed her way to Raven's bedroom and knocked hard on her door. And, due to her alien strength, dented the door.

"**Friend** Raven I wish to converse with you!" She hollered through the thick metal (and when you've heard one of her 'Tameranian folk song' you know that's loud).

Raven slid open her door cautiously, using her powers to straighten the metal. "Yeah Star? What's up?"

Starfire was visibly seething, and Raven's calmness only seemed to make matters worse. "I would like to know **friend** why you are taking **my** boy away from me!"

"I'm not Star." Raven explained, still calm. "It was his idea in the first place."

"You lie!" The alien girl yelled. "He would not do that to me!"

Raven's eyes softened. "Star. I'm your best friend. Why would I do something like that to you?"

Starfire stood speechless for a moment, goldfishing (Bob bob bob XD). Then she sighed and pulled Raven into a bone crunching hug (can you say mood swings?) "I am sorry friend. I just do not like the idea of us no longer living together. I hope this is not the start of the rekmahs."

"We're not drifting apart Star. We're just going our separate ways. We're still friends. We always will be."

Tears trickled slightly from Starfire's emerald eyes. "When are you and friend Robin leaving?"

Raven bit her lip. "Tomorrow." She opened her door further, showing the mess of boxes inside her room.

"Do you think I could help you pack?" Star asked, eager to spend time with her friend before she left.

Raven smiled weakly and nodded. "That would be great Star." Which honored another bone crushing hug.

- - - - - -

After a long day of packing and hugs, Raven lay next to Robin on the same rock they'd sat on yesterday, staring at the stars.

The sea was calmer than the previous night, but the moon was just as bright.

The two birds had no need for talk, though Robin suspected that though he was silent, Raven was asleep. Judging by her deep breathing.

He quietly sat up and looked over at the dark girl.

True enough, she was asleep. Or at least had her eyes shut.

The moon made her light skin almost glow and her hair shone brighter than usual. She really did look like a dark angel. However cliché that was. It was still true.

Was it bad that he was feeling these things so soon after dropping Starfire?

Robin shook his head and lay back down, trying to see how many constellations he could make out in the stars. He'd got up to four when Raven seemed to stir and mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Only eleven." Robin smiled. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Hardy har har." Raven monotoned. "Yes I did."

Robin sat back again, still smiling. A sudden thought jumped into his head. "Are you going to keep your uniform? And the name Raven?" He asked, resting his head on his arm so he could see the dark girl.

Raven was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Bludhaven is a hard place. If you go by your real identity, anyone will be able to find you. You'll have to go by an alias." Robin explained.

Raven was silent, thinking. "I think... I'll go by... Black Bird."

"Good choice." Robin smiled. "I've already got mine. I've had it for a year."

Raven sat up. "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded. "Not Bludhaven, but leaving the team. I think it started when I thought I saw Slade that time. Turns out I did see him, but at the time you all thought I was crazy. I started to question the team."

Raven understood completely. She was forever grateful to her friends for what they done to help her, but there had been too many times they had let her down. So many times they hadn't been there when she'd needed them.

They both lay back down again, immersed in their own thoughts.

Neither realized it when they fell asleep.

- - - - -

Raven woke to blinding sunlight and her head on something soft, but oddly firm at the same time. And it felt like cotton.

Her eyes snapped open.

Her head was resting on Robin's chest and his arm was around her shoulder, his hand curled in her hair.

Raven slowly disentangled herself. Unfortunately, Robin's arm was still around her shoulders when he woke up.

Both birds blushed and stood quickly not looking at each other.

"Um." Robin mumbled. "We'll leave at ten o'clock."

Raven nodded and brushed off her jeans, walking back towards the tower.

And of course, like a normal male, Robin couldn't help but watch as she went.

- - - - -

The suitcases were packed and in the car. There was a large selection of CDs, enough to last at least to Gotham. And the Titans were waiting outside, giving their goodbyes, even if they wouldn't last **too **long.

"You promise you will use the phone of tele to converse with me every week?" Starfire asked while giving Raven and Robin dual hugs of death.

"We promise Star." Confirmed Raven with a small smile.

Cy's hugs were slightly gentler, but no less heart felt. "Keep in touch ya heard?"

"Yeah yeah. We know." Robin said with a grin.

Beast Boy had the best way of saying goodbye though. Hands down. "Bring me a t-shirt."

So with all that, they got in the car, waved goodbye and set off for their first destination. Gotham.

**Ahhhh! Another chapter in less than a day! Who the best? Review!**

**Umbra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't say a word...**

**Wow. This story is just flowing like snot on a cold day (pardon the gross simile)! I opened my email this morning, to check my emails, and do you know how many I had? I'll tell you. Twenty two. Yup. That's right. Twenty two. Three of them were junk forwards that I didn't even bother reading. The rest were reviews. I was gob smacked. So... THANK YOU! Hehehehe. Oh, and of course their gonna meet Batman. No shit Sherlock. **

**Oh and this is to beastboyravenforever. Don't like my story? Then don't read it. If you look at all my stories you'll notice they have one thing in common. THEY'RE ALL ROBRAE! And if you want polar opposites, see BBRae. Could you get any different? If your gonna complain to me about the pairing, don't read cause I won't be reading your review. **

**Disclaimer : Don't own them. **

The two birds were silent as they drove down the highway (motorway for us normal people), Raven watching the scenery, Robin watching the road. Music blasted from the speakers, traveling music. The Foo Fighters.

Ever since the rude awakening that morning,they had been uncomfortable around each other.

The two teens had known each other for four years now, and it seemed that their once firm friendship was beginning to fuzz around the edges. Or so Raven thought. Maybe it was all just down to hormones. She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

I mean sheesh, Raven thought, I haven't had a boyfriend for a year. Raven smirked to herself. She didn't do sexual frustration.

Robin glanced at his watch. It was coming up to midday. They'd been on the road two hours and there was a small diner coming up on the highway.

He gently turned down the volume on the radio. "Hungry yet?" He asked the silent girl.

Raven nodded. "I could really go for a bacon sandwich." She confessed with a smile.

"We'll get it to go." Robin decided. "I want to get to Gotham before nightfall."

- - - - -

Raven sat silently eating her sandwich, watching cars driving in and out of the diner car park.

Robin's eyes kept flicking towards the dark, silent girl. She was quieter than usual. He suddenly felt very sorry for the way they'd woken up that morning.

To keep himself occupied while Raven finished eating, he grabbed the map from the side compartment and looked over the route to Gotham.

Hmmm. Gotham. He'd be visiting Bruce. As both Robin and the ward Bruce had taken on all those years ago. It was actually amazing that no one had yet figured out who Batman really was. The clues were pretty blatant.

The disappearances. "Working late". And the fact he'd already adopted two kids. It was common knowledge that Batman had had two Robins.

Robin scratched his chin. He was going to have to trust raven. Have to? He already did. They'd known each other too long not to.

"I think," Started Robin, breaking the silence. "It's time I told you what you and the Titans, former Titans, have been wondering about for a long time."

Raven's eyebrows descended. "You mean your identity?"

Robin nodded. "We are going to be living together. And we're going to meet someone in Gotham, and once you meet them, it'll be obvious who I am."

"We're going to meet Batman. Bruce Wayne." Raven stated.

Robin's eyes widened behind his dark shades. "How did you know?"

Raven smirked. "It was hard not to figure it out. Maybe some of your detective skills have worn off on me after all these years."

"Maybe so." Robin grinned. He pulled of the shades revealing dirty blue eyes, shot through with brown. He stuck his hand out. "Dick Grayson. At your service ma'am."

Raven laughed. "Raven Roth. I was wondering which you were. Jason Todd or you." She was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me."

"I'm going to live in the same house with you, and probably work with you too." Dick shrugged. "I have to trust you. And, after all the times you've saved my life, it would be **very** hard not to trust you."

Raven smiled. It seemed the awkwardness was gone. And as they started the car again and headed toward Gotham, they talked and laughed and acted like friends.

Funny how easy it is to cover up your true feelings, eh?

- - - - -

It turned out that they didn't reach Gotham before dark. They were still two hours drive away at eight o'clock, so they decided to stop at a greasy motel on the road.

A small room, with two small camp beds (singles of course) and one small crummy bathroom. A sink, a toilet and a falling apart shower, covered in mold.

Robin, being the kind gentleman he is (XD) let Raven use the bathroom first. "Ladies first." He said with a grin.

"You mean me be the guinea pig and get attacked by all the cockroaches first?" Raven asked, biting back a smile.

Raven made her trip to the bathroom as fast as possible, cleaning under her arms and her face and peeing, but that was it. She didn't even want to go within a foot of the shower.

She came out in her most covering pajamas, a blue tank top and silky black slacks.

Even in these modest clothes, Robin couldn't help but notice how good she looked. He was infinitely glad that she wasn't going to wear the cloak anymore.

Raven gingerly settled on the dirty looking sheets as Robin grabbed his clothes from his bag. But before he could make his dangerous trip to the bathroom, his cell phone rang from it's spot on the crumbling bedside table.

'Caller ID: Bruce Wayne.'

Robin was confused and flipped open his phone. "Bruce? What's the matter?"

Steadily throughout the conversation, Raven watched as her friends eyes widened. He was shaking his head vehemently. Sensing that they were going to have to leave, Raven pulled on a bra under her top and shoved some sneakers on her feet.

Robin closed the phone, hands shaking. He sunk to the ground, putting his head in his hands.

Raven knelt next to her friend and put her arms around his shoulders, feeling inadequate. She was never good in these situations. "What's happened?"

Robin's body shook as he tried to speak. "Jason... was beaten to death.. by the Joker." He spat finally. His face screwed up with pain.

Raven pulled him into a hug. Not a Starfire hug. A gentle hug. A reassuring hug.

Robin rested his head on her shoulder and let the tears fall from his beautiful eyes.

They sat there, on the grubby floor of the dingy motel until Robin's tears had stopped falling.

He raised his head from the sodden spot on raven's shoulder. "We need to go to Gotham now."

Raven nodded and helped pick him from the floor, picking up her bags and his.

"I need your help Raven..." Robin trailed off.

Raven's eyes were full of emotion. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

**Oh. My. God. This is what? Another chapter? Less than twenty four hours after the last one. It was a bit of a weepy, eh? The next will be no better. And if your good, you may get a bit of RobRae fluff. We'll see. I'm going to post this now and get started on the next chapter. Laters 'gaters.  
Umbra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't say a word...**

**I've only got two reviews so far, because everyone in Hamburger-a-go-go land (America) will be asleep. And I only posted the last chapter an hour ago. Go figure. But my head is teeming with ideas, and I want to get them down before they disappear. Make that three reviews. Just got another. Lmao. And JPElles, I'm taking what you said in to consideration. Jason Todd never came back. At least, not from what I've read. He was imitated by Clayface in Hush: Volume Two (best graphic novel ever!) but he wasn't brought back. And Wonder Woman will probably be there, cause I really can't stand Catwoman. She annoys the heck outta me. As for raven, I got the idea that since they defeated Trigon (though he'll probably come back) her emotions don't effect her powers AS much. Intense emotions do but not little things. It's called poetic license lmao. It sits next to my learners. And I think Robin would have taken responsibility for Jason. At least that's what THIS(http(colon slash slash)birdsnest(dot)freewebspace(dot)com/images/jasondick(dot)gif says to me.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own them. **

Raven glanced across at the dozing Boy Wonder in the seat next to her, then turned her eyes back to the road. It was nearing dawn and they were just coming into Gotham.

She hated to have to do it, but she had to wake Dick up. She didn't know the way to Wayne Manor.

"Dick? Wake up. I need you conscious for this part of the journey." Raven shook him lightly, eyes still on the road.

Dick blinked blearily, rubbing sleep snot from his eyes. "Wha-?"

"I don't know how to get to Wayne Manor."Raven explained slowly.

Dick sat up straight, his eyes suddenly darkening, if only just remembering what had happened that night. "Oh. Yeah. Take the next exit of the highway."

He turned to the window. But his eyes weren't really focused on what was going past them. He felt so bad. He's made a promise to Jason. One he couldn't keep.

Raven could sense the anguish and pain pouring of Dick.

She hated seeing him in so much pain. But this wasn't a tragedy she was part of. She was just a bystander. A witness. A shoulder to cry on. Literally.

But that's what she was there for. She was a friend. Just a friend.

Dick dully directed Raven to where to go. They were both silent as they pulled up in front of the immense house.

A oldish man opened the front door, sadness all over his face. "Master Dick. Master Bruce has been waiting for you."

Dick merely nodded. "This is my friend, Raven."

Recognition registered in the man's eyes. "Of the Titans."

"Former Titans." Raven clarified quietly.

The man nodded. "I'm Alfred, Miss. Let me show you to your room."

Raven looked toward Dick for a sign that she could go. He nodded.

Raven picked up her bags and followed Alfred through the labyrinth of rooms.

He opened a dark wood door and left her to look around her room. It was painted in a light lilac, with dark wood wardrobe, desk and bed, which was made up with darker purple sheets.

Raven flopped onto the bed, struggling with herself for a moment. The better side of her won and she picked up the phone on the bedside table.

The phone rang for mess than a second before someone picked up.

"T tower. How can I help y'all?" A familiar voice said at the other end.

Raven clutched the phone tightly to her ear, as if she could be sucked through. "Cy. It's... Raven here."

"Rae! How are ya? You don't sound too good?" Cyborg was very good at judging someones emotions, even over the phone.

"I'm... I'm fine. But D-Robin. He got some bad news. We're in Gotham now." Raven explained.

"Woah. I'm glad you called then. We're already missing ya here."

Raven smiled into the phone. "Missing you too. I'm... feeling a bit out of my depth here." She confessed. It was no use lying to Cy anyway. "But maybe I'll get Rob to phone you later. I think he'll need it."

She could practically here him nodding into the handset. "You do that. It was great to here from you Rae. I gotta go. BB and Star are doing the cooking."

Raven laughed lightly. "Ok. See you."

Raven hung up the phone, feeling better, but at the same time, more homesick than ever.

She leaned back on the voluminous cushions. The weight of her exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks.

Black oblivion took her in, and she was very glad of it.

- - - - -

Dick sat heavily on the bed next to the sleeping Raven. His eyes were bloodshot. He needed to talk to his friend desperately.

He shook her shoulder gently. "Rae?"

Raven blinked and opened her eyes, immediately awake. "Hey. How are you?"

"Coping." Dick said weakly. "I can't say the same for Bruce."

Raven moved over on the bed and patted the space beside her. "Tell me about it."

(A/N: This isn't the full story. It's all I could really find out from websites and graphic novels.)

"Jason went out on routine patrol. He didn't listen to Bruce's warnings to stay away from the Joker. The Joker-" Dick's voice hitched. "He beat senseless with a crowbar and then left him in a cabin with a ticking bomb. Jason couldn't get out in time."

The tears that had been bottled up throughout hearing the tale from Bruce leaked down his face. He couldn't hide them any longer.

"Is anyone with Bruce now?" Raven asked tenderly.

Dick nodded. "Diana, Wonder Woman, is with him. So's Clark."

"Okay."

They lay there for along time, until there was a knock on the door.

Raven shot a look at Dick, who was still in her arms. He wiped his eyes and lifted himself off of the bed.

He opened the door, just as Raven was swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

A dark haired woman stood on the other side, sadness, just like all the others, riddling her unlined face.

"Diana.." Dick whispered before enfolding the woman in a hug.

Raven felt uncomfortable. Like she was intruding on their sadness.

Diana looked over to Raven. "And who's this lovely young lad, Dick?"

Raven stood. "Um. I'm Raven."

"Ah." Diana said, nodding. "Of the Titans."

"Former." Dick corrected. "Former Titans."

Diana nodded again. "Anyway. Alfred has made some breakfast. Would you like some?"

Both friends realized they were very hungry and nodded, following the charismatic princess down to the kitchen.

Alfred was stood at the stove. "I'm afraid Master Bruce won't be joining us this morning."

Surprise, surprise.

- - - - -

Bruce had had insisted on burying Jason somewhere secret, so instead of a funeral, they had a memorial service.

"Jason was only in our lives for a short time, but in that short time, he made a huge impact on all of us." Dick read from the paper. He was no good at speeches, so he'd written it with the help of Raven.

"He loved. Maybe too hard. Maybe that was one of the reasonings for his actions. His anger drove him to do stupid things. Things that we'll all have on our conscience. All-" Dick had to stop. "All we can do to comfort ourselves, is remember. Remember the good times. Not the bad."

His head was down, eyes darkened with sadness. He went and sat back down with Raven, who was next to Diana.

Raven reached out and held his hand.

Diana saw all this, a small smile on her face. Despite all the heartache, she thought, something good might have come out of this. At least for Dick.

- - - - -

As soon as the party returned to the Manor, Dick retreated to his room.

Realizing he wanted to be alone, Raven went in search of the library, only to find someone already there.

Bruce Wayne stood in front of the blazing fire.

Raven was unsure whether she should go, she turned to leave when she heard the man say, "You can stay if you wish."

The dark girl cautiously walked over to the fire, sitting in a high backed chair.

She took a deep breath, she was probably going to regret what she was about to do. "It wasn't your fault." She told Bruce quietly. "He- he made his own decisions. You couldn't do anything to change them."

Bruce said nothing, so she added. "Even though you probably don't want to hear what I think."

He was quiet for a minute before saying. "You're probably right. And, you've probably said what I needed to hear. What I've been trying to tell myself. You're the first person who've told me the truth."

Raven nodded and looked back at the fire. "Everyone blames themselves for what happened. Everyone at that memorial did. Even if they had never met him. But the truth is, no one is to blame."

Bruce looked at Raven. "Dick is lucky to have a friend like you." Then he turned and walked from the room, leaving Raven alone, watching the fire.

**Ohhh, it was a bit weep, eh? I'm sorry. I'll try to make the rest a bit less angsty. That is, as long as you guys review. It's all up to you. See ya tomorrow.  
Umbra.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't say a word...  
Sheesh! You're all addicts aren't ya?I know the last chapter was a little weepy and depressing and angsty, but Hey! I live on angst. It's what I do best. Oh and sorry if I didn't describe the memorial very well. It's just, I got the generic idea of all the cemetery kinda ideas in all of the Batman comics etc. I apologize. And RobRae fluffy stuff coming up. **

**Disclaimer : Don't own them. **

Raven stared at the gray ceiling of her darkened bedroom.

It was ten o'clock at night and she had been an hour. And yet, sleep still wouldn't come.

She was haunted by images of all the people she'd lost. She'd been to way too many funerals. The sight of cemeteries set off the memories. Memories better left in the past.

Raven turned onto her flat stomach and buried her face in her pillow case.

Just as she was drifting to sleep when there was slow knock on her door.

Raven groaned and staggered out of bed, opening the door to reveal the weary face of Dick Grayson, Former Boy Wonder.

"What's wrong Dick?" Raven asked softly, her annoyance at being woken fading away.

Dick looked as sad and shy as when she'd first met him when they were both only fourteen. "I don't want to be alone." He mumbled.

Raven opened the door wider, letting him into her room.

Dick sat on the edge of the bed, looking lost.

Raven went around the other side of the bed and climbed in saying, "You can stay here tonight if you want."

Dick looked grateful and climbed in at the other side of the huge bed. "Thanks." He croaked gratefully.

They both lay there, side by side, holding hands loosely though still about a foot apart. After a while, they both drifted asleep.

Of course, when they woke up, they were in a quite different position.

- - - - -

There was warmth on his nose. Something was breathing on him. And his hands were on something soft. His arms were around something warm. Nicely warm. He pulled it closer to him.

Wait. Where was he? In Raven's bed. With Raven. Shit.

Okay, here's betting the thing in his arms wasn't Ace the dog.

He opened his eyes slowly. Oh shit.

Raven was in his arms. Their noses were touching. They couldn't get any closer.

Oh crap. What was he meant to do?

If he moved, he might wake her up, but if he didn't she'd probably blast him to China when she **did **wake up. She was perfectly capable of doing it.

But looking at the girl in his arms, his brain stopped going straight and all he could think of was how adorable she looked asleep. Dark Angel. That's what he'd called her, right?

She was stirring. Oh, crap, shit, **fuck! **

Dick did what any man would have done. He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep.

Well. He partly closed his eyes, just so he could see her reaction.

Her eyes widened slowly. How the hell did she get into this situation?

It was kinda nice though. It's been a long time since a guy had held her like this. Maybe she could just, uh, pretend she never woke up?

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the sheets.

Of course pretending would be easy, if it wasn't for the fact that at that very moment, Dick started laughing.

It started as sniggers, then giggles until it became fully fledged laughter.

Raven looked worried. She was sure the stress of the previous day had sent Dick into hysterics. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Dick continued to chuckle until he laughed out, "We both were too scared to admit we'd woken up, so we both pretended to go back to sleep."

Raven looked slightly horrified. "You were awake?"

Dick nodded, still laughing.

Raven picked up the pillow that her head had been lain on and smacked Dick across the head with it. "You asshole!"

"Ahhhh!" Dick, still laughing, grabbed a pillow and began fighting back. "Two can play at that game missy!"

They chased each other around the bedroom with pillows, being extremely juvenile and childish.

Dick had Raven cornered against the bed, that was, at least, until she jumped on the bed and started hitting him again. Of course, being very competitive, Dick had to win. So he too jumped on the bed, causing the mattress to wobble and them both to fall over.

And of course, because this is fanfic, they landed on top of each other. Raven on top of Dick.

Since the wind was momentarily knocked out of there little lungs (Shit, I love mocking them lmao) they lay there, looking into each others eyes. Even when they'd got their breath back, they didn't seem to want to get up. Their faces were edging towards each other until, inevitably, there was a knock on the door (Hah!).

Both faces turned to the door, then turned back to each other, a fiery blush on their faces.

Raven climbed off Dick and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

Luckily, it was only Diana. "Hey guys. Bruce wants you to meet him downstairs. Right downstairs."

Dick nodded, running a hand through his messy hair. "We'll be there soon."

Raven leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes. "Shit."

- - - - -

Raven toweled her hair dry and walked down the hallway to meet Dick.

They didn't look at each other. They were too embarrassed by their earlier antics.

Dick led the way down to the legendary Batcave.

Bruce Wayne, as Batman, was sat at the computer, typing at a speed even Dick couldn't reach. It almost matched The Flash or Superman. Almost.

"I wonder," Batman started. "If you could stay in Gotham for a while. Help me with things, since..." He trailed off, but they both knew what he was going to say."

"We'd be happy to." Raven answered for Dick. "We don't have to be in Bludhaven yet."

Batman nodded. His gratitude silent.

Dick looked at Raven. "We'll, uh need somethings for Raven. Do you mind if we go get them today?"

Batman shook his head, which was still looking at the keyboard and waved them away.

Dick looked at Raven , took her hand and pulled her up the stairs, both at them blushing at the contact.

"He needs sometime." Dick said quietly when they reached the top.

Raven nodded mutely. "Were you talking about my new uniform?"

It was Dick's turn to nod. "Yeah. I know a great place. People we can trust there."

- - - - -

The "great place" turned out to be a hole in the wall costume shop that looked deserted from the outside.

Inside there was a small, old, man sitting at a work bench sewing some tough looking material. He looked up when the bell went. "Ah, Dick. I heard you were back in town. My deepest condolences."

Dick smiled weakly. "Thanks Fredrick. Um, I'm here for a costume for my friend."

"Ah. Hello lovely young lady. What's your name?" Fredrick asked kindly.

Raven smiled. "My name's Raven. I need a new costume. My old ones a bit, well, old now."

"It shouldn't be too hard." Fredrick said. "To find a costume for someone as beautiful as you."

Raven blushed at the compliment. She wasn't used to these kind of compliments.

It was usually. "Good job, Rae." "You kicked butt."

No shit sherlock. She was a superhero, it was her job to kick butt.

It seemed to her the male members of her former team did not realize she was female. Merely a fighting machine with legs.

The kind old man, Fredrick, moved over to where Raven was stood. "Now we'll need your measurements."

Raven hated this. Having anyone near her body. Ack. Well, you had to suffer to look good. Isn't that what those beauty magazines said? Who cares, they're full of crap anyway. Be thin! Be gorgeous! Be someone you're not!

"Hmmm. Right. Okay." Fredrick mumbled. "I think I may have some costumes that are your size in the back. What is your alias, may I ask?"

"Black Bird." Raven mumbled.

Fredrick's wizened face lit up. "I have the exact thing for you."

- - - - -

Oh no. She was **not **going out in this. Nuh uh. No way. Forget about it.

"Come on Rae." Dick called from the other side of the curtain. "I'm dying with curiosity here!"

"Is that supposed to tempt me out?" Raven dead panned.

Dick snorted. "Yes. Now come out before I go in there and **drag **you out!"

Fine, whatever. She was not having Dick coming in here. So she went out.

In her new costume which consisted of a white bikini like top which slung to her curves, a white skirt with slits up both sides up to mid thigh, black fishnet gloves and tights and a black cloak, which hung over her back.

Dick's eyes widened at the blushing beauty. She was... gorgeous and sexy and shy and... everything...

Raven waved a hand in front of the boys face. "Uh, Earth to Bird Brain. Sanity calling."

Fredrick chuckled.

"It, uh, looks good Rae."Dick mumbled.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror, self conscientiously. "You think?"

"It makes you look even better than usual Miss Raven." Fredrick beamed from his work bench.

Raven smiled. "Yeah. Okay. I'll get it." She decided finally. "But I'm getting changed now."

Dick smiled at Fredrick as Raven went into the changing room. "We'll need a mask as well."

Fredrick pulled one from under the counter. "Will this do?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Yeah that's perfect."

_Just like her._

**Lots and lots and lots of fluffy stuff! This took longer than expected, but it is done. Aren't you guys lucky I'm on holiday? Review and you will have a wish come true (maybe!)  
Umbra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't say a word...  
This is starting to annoy me now. I know what I want to happen when they get to Bludhaven, but how I'm gonna get them there...? I'm stumped. Anyway...**

**JPElles: I don't mind the rants. Good stimulation. Make me think. It seems dumb that they brought Jason back. I mean, his body was stolen by The Riddler in Hush. But they would've had to have put him in a Lazarus pit. And everyone knows you come out crazy when you go into one of those. Dumb idea. **

**Dragonofraven: At least you reviewed. No, the Dark angel doesn't have anything to do with "you know who" :cringe: Definitely not. Oh and I got this idea and I had to right it down, and I liked it so much I just had to post it. Simple. I don't think that Robin and Raven are 18, but someone else suggested it and I thought, it'd be good if they were. So now they are. It's not like the show ever told us their age AND it's my story so I'm allowed to. No Joker. I hate the Joker (clowns ack). I cannot write the Joker to save my life. The way I'm trying to go is something involving both Gotham and Bludhaven. I prefer most Bludhaven villains and I know more about them (terrible I know). But there maybe some Harley Quinn, cause she's cool. I like her. The costume... Hmmm ... I dunno how to explain it. It's like Raven's old one, except the cape goes behind her. At the back. And the tights? You've never seen fish net tights? Hmmm. They're underneath her clothes. Tights go underneath. Not on top. Ask a girl or something. Lmao. Boy that was a long answer...**

**The rest of you: THANK YOU! I have 112 reviews and 2914 hits. Eeee! Awesome. Just keep reviewing kay? Oh, and sorry for the delay. Mum and Dad were at home and wouldn't let me go on the computer for more than an hour at a time :mumble grumble: But it's here now! Finally. **

**Disclaimer : Don't own them. **

Rain tore the dark Gotham sky as Raven and Dick, now Black Bird and Nightwing, perched on a stone ledge, peering down into central Gotham.

Black Bird rubbed her eyes. Having your eyes in and out of night vision for five hours really did hurt. Plus the fact she wasn't used to wearing a mask. The black feathers that ran round the white rim tickled her forehead. Dick really didn't go for practicality.

There was nothing happening down in the empty center. You wouldn't expect there to be. It was past three am.

To Black Bird's surprise, the costume was pretty warm, despite it's... lack of body coverage. Her black booted feet hung from the ledge, letting the wind swing her feet.

"Do we have to stay here?" She murmured. It was boring and she wanted to sleep.

Nightwing scanned the area again. He shook his head. "Nah. Let's head back."But as he said this, a dark shadow caught his attention. He tapped Black Bird's shoulder and pointed at the shadow that was climbing out of a darkened window, a bag thrown over his shoulder.

Black Bird nodded and sent out her aura, taking the bag gently from the burglar, she phased it back into the apartment.

While she was doing that, Nightwing swung down to the fire escape, blocking the thieves get away. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, smirking.

"Uh." The burglar responded, then stupidly tried to jump off of the fire escape. He was plummeting towards the ground at such a speed that he would have been crushed on impact, fortunately for him, Black Bird's aura caught him. Unfortunately for hum, her aura also put hand cuffs on him.

Nightwing swung down next to the burglar and Black Bird landed next to him.

She looked at Nightwing. "We'll drop him at the Police Station and then we're going home."

- - - - -

The bike purred into it's spot in the Batcave.

Batman was sat at the computer, still.

Black Bird sent worried glances at the dark man. It wasn't healthy to be up this late three nights in a row.

Nightwing sighed and walked over to the computer and stood, arms folded, next to Batman. "Bruce. Go to bed."

"I'll go when I want." The older man huffed.

Nightwing swung his chair around, making sure Batman was looking at him. "I wasn't asking. I was telling. Go. To. Bed. I care about you too much to let you waste yourself away like this."

Bruce glared at the boy in front of him before standing up, slamming a button on the console. The screen went black. "Fine." He turned and marched up the stairs, cape swirling behind him.

Raven walked over and put her hand on Dick's shoulder. "He's just blaming himself. All you can do is watch out for him. Let him recover on his own terms."

Dick nodded. "You're right. As usual." He smiled softly at her.

Uh oh. Come on girl. Time to go to bed now. Before this gets anymore **involved**.

Raven smiled in return and walked up the stairs. "Time for bed."

"Uh, Raven?" Dick called from the bottom of the staircase. "Would you mind if, uh..."

Raven smiled at the vigilante's embarrassment. "Sure, Boy Wonder. Knock first though, k?" She turned and continued up the stairs chanting in her head, _just friends, just friends, just friends..._

- - - - -

When Raven awoke, Dick was stood at the window, peering out at the dark, rainy sky. Raven went and stood next to him. "Anything wrong?" She asked.

"I don't want to stay here too long." Dick explained. "Too many memories. And I'd only planned on staying here a day."

Raven nodded. "I would like to get onto Bludhaven soon."

"Yeah." Dick murmured absently. "I'll talk to Bruce. I'm sure Diana will stay on a bit longer here."

Raven sighed and rested her head on Dick's shoulder, looking out the window.

Dick looked down at her, surprised. His heart was beating faster. _God, you're pathetic Grayson. Just friends..._

- - - - -

The huge man sat in shadowed light. "And who are you Miss...?"

The tall girl stepped into the light. "Mockingbird. My name is Mockingbird. I've been sent by my employer."

"And he would be?" The man leaned forward in his seat.

"Ra's Al Ghul." The girl said, throwing her long golden hair over her shoulder. "He believes that you may be able to come to an... arrangement."

This had him interested. "And where would you come in this?"

The girl smiled. "I'm one of his best assassins."

"I'm sure we could make a deal." The behemoth smiled. "I always have use for assassins."

- - - - -

Another week had passed, and once again, they were packing the car and trailer (yup they now have a trailer with a few bits of furniture on it XD). This time to go to Bludhaven.

Dick turned to Raven, who was packing the last suitcase into the car boot. "Thank God Diana agreed to stay here." He mumbled.

Raven nodded. "I'm glad we're finally getting to Bludhaven. People to save from petty crime and mob shoot outs." She smirked.

Diana walked over to the two laughing vigilantes. "Take care of yourselves, okay? Bludhaven's a rough city and Bruce would be hell to live with if anything happened to you." She hugged Raven and then Dick.

"We promise to be good girls." Raven said with a smile, earning a small punch on the arm from Dick.

Diana smiled. "I'm sue you will." She turned and walked away, hearing a disgruntled "Hey!" from Dick when he'd realized he'd insulted him.

The **friends** (lmao) climbed into the car, Raven driving and pulled away from Bruce Manor.

"I hope we go back." Dick said wistfully. "But not too soon."

- - - - -

They drove into Bludhaven just as the sun was setting, and so set out looking for somewhere to crash.

They drove through crummy neighborhood after crummy neighborhood, until they came across a half tumble down apartment building bearing the sign, "Flatters wanted."

Dick knocked on the front door, while Raven waited in the car.

There was some banging from inside the flat and a shout of "Be right there!"

A ruffled young woman, early twenties, stumbled out of the door. "Hi. **Hi. **I'm Bridget Clancy. You can call me Clancy. What can I do you for?"

Taken aback by the womans forward behavior (meaning she thought Dick was hot), Dick stuttered. "Uh. Me and my friend were wondering whether you have an apartment to let us?"

"Of course." The woman grinned wider. "I have the perfect apartment for you and your friend. Would you like to see it."

Dick nodded hesitantly. "I'll just go get my friend."

He ran over to the car and opened the door for Raven. "Help!" He whispered. "Our prospective landlady is hitting on me!"

Raven laughed. "So can she give us an apartment?"

"Yeah. She wants to show it to us."

Raven nodded and followed Dick towards where Clancy was stood. As soon as the landlady saw Raven, her poor little face dropped. "Uh. Right this way guys."

Raven smirked at Dick as they were lead up a staircase to a small door in the wall.

"It doesn't look like much." Clancy explained. "But it'll do for you too."

Raven and Dick walked through when Clancy unlocked the door and held it open for them.

It was small, but serviceable. A tiny bathroom. The kitchen was off to one side. But the living room and bedrooms was 'open plan'.

Raven turned to Clancy, smiling. "Um, can you leave us to talk about it?"

Clancy nodded, still looking a bit crestfallen. "I'll be back in a minute."

"What do you think?" Raven asked Dick.

He shrugged. "It'll do. You don't snore, so I think I can handle sleeping in the same room as you."

"Cheek!" Raven exclaimed, giving him a shove. "I think I could live with it."

Raven handed over a deposit of $300 to Clancy. "We'll take it."

**Wow. This chapter was REALLY hard to write. I know what will happen now. The next chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow. And I know some of you wanted them to stay in Gotham, but they will return. This will be half Gotham, half Bludhaven. I prefer Bludhaven. Darker and I know more about it. Anyway... I'm gonna stop babbling and get this posted!  
Umbra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't say a word...**

**POOS AND WEES! I AM SUCH A DORKUS! AHHH! I was changing the chapter, but I forgot to change the ending. Fuck bum I suck. Anyway. READ IT AGAIN! I APOLOGISE PROFUSELY! **

**Disclaimer : Don't own them. **

"I look through some police records." Nightwing told Raven as he climbed in the window of their apartment.

Raven kept her head down at the computer, typing. "And?"

"Well since nearly every cop is corrupt." He explained. "The records aren't very reliable. Lots of 'mis-printed' information." He grabbed a towel out of the cramped bathroom. It had been raining outside and he was soaked and trailing water.

"Clean that up when you've got changed." Raven ordered, head still down.

Dick smirked at her back. "Yes mother." That comment earned a flick in the face from Raven's aura. "As I was saying." He continued, rubbing his sore nose. "It seems like the main runner of the under world is a guy called Roland Desmond. Was mortally ill and took some kind of steroid compound. It saved his life but made him lose his mind. Gt some kind of surgery to give him his mind back. So he has brains and brawn."

Raven turned from the computer, looking thoughtful. "Dangerous guy then?"

Dick nodded. "Very." He pulled off the top of his costume. Contrary to popular belief, skintight suits did get water underneath them.

Raven pulled her eyes away, closed them and muttered under her breath _Just friends, just friends.. _It was her new mantra.

I mean, they were living in the same apartment. Their single beds were very close together. Not that that was their fault. It was a small apartment.

Yeah, Raven wasn't believing her excuses either.

She liked him, okay? She admitted it. Not that she'd ever act on her feelings. If he liked her back, it was on him to come clean first. Raven didn't do open emotions.

Speaking of emotions, she thought, I really should meditate.

She walked over to the section of the room where their beds were, slightly hidden from the door by a big bookcase. She perched on her purple sheets and sat in the lotus position.

Dick came out of the bathroom, brushing leftover water from his shaggy hair. He could see Raven on her bed as soon as he came out of the shower. He stared for a moment. Let's face it. He was male, he couldn't stop himself.

Raven opened one eye. "What you looking at, Boy Wonder?"

Dick grinned. "I haven't heard that nickname for a while."

"You haven't answered my question either."

"I wasn't planning on to." Dick smirked.

Raven opened both eyes. "Don't make me read your mind."

"I was looking at the wall."

"Sure sure." Raven giggled.

Dick collapsed onto his bed, still smiling at Raven. "Okay, so I was looking at you." He admitted. "Want to do something about it?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly and swung her legs off her bed. "What are you suggesting Bird Boy?"

Dick grinned and got off his bed, walking towards her bed. He lowered his head to her level. "Maybe I'm suggesting... something that's been on both our minds for a while now." He moved his face closer. The white skin of Raven's leg, which was being shown courtesy(ack sp?) of a knee length black cotton skirt, caught his eye as he moved closer.

This was getting complicated. If she wasn't careful something bad was gonna happen, like something exploding. Sure, she had new found control of her emotions, but this was too much.

"Dick." She mumbled. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "We **really **shouldn't be doing this."

Dick groaned. "Why not?" He put his head in his hands, resting against his bed.

"You know why Dick."Raven reasoned, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's the same reason you kept your identity a secret for so long."

He sighed and looked up. "I know. But-" His protests were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Dick swung the door open for a black haired woman, with a very large pregnant belly and hawkish eyes. "Hi Richie. Remember me?"

**Okay... That's the end for now... hehe. Just jokes. I haven't written enough yet. Just wanted to give you a scare.**

Dick pulled the woman into a huge hug.

Raven stood behind them, doing a very unRavenlike thing. Worrying. Was this some ex he'd got preggers? Another bit-more-than-friends friend?

"Nyx!" I haven't seen you in... five years! And you're still pregnant I see." A huge grin was splitting his face in half.

Still pregnant? That made a whole lot of sense... ahem...

Nyx nodded. "This is my last stop before I go back home." She looked behind him t Raven. "Rae! It's great to see you! Not that you know who I am... Damn. I better explain, eh Richie?"

The group made it's way over to the sofa. Nyx on the sofa, after admitting that her stomach wouldn't let her go down any further, Raven next to her, still looking anxious and Dick cross legged on the floor, looking up at Nyx like a child looks up at his nanny.

Dick smiled and nodded. "Nyx is a time traveler. She came from her own time and raised me when I first went to Bruce's. I was eight then. And she still looks exactly the same."

"Except this bump has grown a bit more." Nyx said fondly, resting a hand her swollen belly. "Then I went forward another five years. Until just before he joined the Titans. I spent a month then. Now I've only got a month left of my pregnancy and it'll be too dangerous to stay any longer." She stopped, her eyes looking sad. "I was with Bruce when he found Jason."

Dick's eyebrows were drawn down. "Couldn't you have saved him?"

"Oh Dick, honey." Nyx shook her head and took his hand in hers. "It would change the course of history, and I can't do that. If Jason had've lived, I wouldn't have met..." She trailed off. "Well, you'll find out later."

Raven was still confused. "So who's the father of your child?"

Nyx smiled warmly. "I can't tell you that. You haven't met him yet. What's the date today?"

"Ummm."Dick looked up at the calender hanging on the wall. "The 10th of July" (My birthday heheh)

Nyx nodded. "You'll get a phone call tomorrow, calling you back to Gotham. Don't worry," she added at their crestfallen looks, "It wont be for long. But you will meet someone **very** special. At least," she grinned, "I think so."

Raven shook her head. "I get a weird feeling off you." She couldn't shake this creepy feeling.

"Yeah." Nyx was understanding. "I'm your half sister. We, erm ,share father. If you can call him that."

Raven's jaw dropped. "You're my... older sister?"

Nyx smiled and shook her head. "I'm younger by four years. It's just that I've jumped forward nine years into the future. In my time, you are... twenty four years old."

Raven just... errr... did nothing. She was to shocked. You'd do the same. Trust me.

Nyx stood and hugged Dick and Raven. "I've really got to be going back. Oh and when you see me, in your time, don't hint that you know me. Even though I know you wont. She smiled. See you in the future. Oh, and by the way. Beast Boy is gay." She gave them one last warm smile and chanted, "Obscurus Everto Latro." And a huge blue black portal opened right in the middle of the birds living room, pulling Nyx into it, before closing. Tight.

Dick turned to Raven. "Um. Sorry about that. She was like my mother when I was young."

Raven smiled. "That's okay Boy Wonder. Everyone needs a parent."

Dick smiled. "So do you think...?"

"No. Dick, it's not gonna happen." Raven put bluntly.

He nodded. Then he smiled, changing the subject. "So BB's gay. Who saw that coming?"

**So... hmm. And you probably hate me for the BB thing. Yeah. I'm making him gay with Aqualad (I love that pairing!). If you don't like it, but you like the story, just get over it. Simple. It's not like I'm gonna make em all over each other. I don't do that. Anyway... I'm keeping you from those reviews, eh? REVIEW!  
Umbra**

**P.S. Million more thanks to my beta dragonofraven.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't say a word...**

**Ack. Now that mistake has been fixed, I can get on with the rest of the story. Now my evil schemes will come to fruition:manic laughter: Now... with the notes.**

**JPElles: I know that Dick became Nightwing way before Jason came on the scene, but somehow, this seemed to fit. And I really don't know how old Tim was when he became Robin, so I hazarded a guess and picked fourteen. Well he is the TEEN Wonder. Not boy. So.. yup. I think I might stay away from the whole Lex Luthor thing. I don't know enough about it all. Superman is not my thing. But I do know Lex Luthor is president (how screwed is that?). And with Bruce Wayne/Batman's many love, all I can say is, I hate Catwoman. No way is she gonna be in this fic. I despise her greatly. Smug little byotch. No way. And as for Babs, she will be Oracle, post shooting. I can't be bothered going through all that, so. Yeah. It's just simpler that way. As for plastic surgery... well, I can see Bruce Wayne doing that, but not Batman, I mean, come on. It's just not his style, is it? Oh, and by the way? I can't see the linkie thing. But I got The DC Comic encyclopedia out from the library (nerd that I am) and that has heaps of info.**

**Dragonofraven: What the hell... I'll just email you. Hehehe.**

**Rest of you: THANKIES VERY MUCHLY!**

**On with the show...!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own them. **

Patrol. Midnight. No activity. Oh wait, scratch that. Someone in a black limo has pulled up outside a bank. Tell me they're not gonna try rob it and get away in a **limo**. How dumb could you be.

Nightwing grunted and swung off the roof where he was perched.

Dumb criminals. Almost made you nostalgic for the criminal master minds of Gotham and Jump. Almost.

Black Bird landed gracefully next to him. "Same old, same old, eh?"

Nightwing bit back a small smile. "In and out. Simple enough?"

She nodded and phased through the wall. In and out. She went in, cornered them. Then in came Nighwing, took the guns, knocked 'em out (with help from Black Bird) and left them for the "police". Who would let them out in a day.

Justice system. What a joke.

Though, even though this should have been routine, funnily enough, it wasn't. There was that complicating factor. Namely a tall, blonde girl who followed the masked vigilantes into the darkened building.

"Time to see if my trap has caught any birds." She chuckled to herself.

Checking the mask that hid her eyes, she stalked up behind Nightwing. "Now what do we have here?" She murmured in his ear.

He swung around to face the assassain. "And who the hell are you?" Losing his cool. What could he say? He didn't like women he didn't even know going near him. Personal space and all that.

"Mockingbird. Pleased to make your aquaintance. And you too, Black Bird." She added, keeping up to her namesake, mocking them.

"You've been watching us, haven't you?" Black Bird asked, eyes narrowed under her mask.

Mocking bird circled them, clapping slowly. "Very perceptive of you. Yes, I've been watching you. My boss, he doesn't like these unwanted distractions, cluttering up his **perfect** city."

"Perfect city my ass." Nightwing spat.

Mockingbird smiled. "I'll keep watching, birdies. Wherever you go, I won't be far behind." She took off into the shadows, making sure to stay close. There was one last thing she needed to do.

- - - - -

Black Bird and Nightwing climbed in through their apartment windows.

Raven pulled off her mask, rubbing her eyes. Night vision was a bitch. "I get the bathroom first." She called, as Nightwing climbed through the window.

There was a small "Ow!" uttered from the window, as Dick hit his head on the window frame.

"Careful coming in the window." Raven threw over her shoulder, only 30 seconds too late.

Raven stood under the hot stream of water coming from the shower head. Her mind went back to what had happened that afternoon. Damn bird boy! Why did he have to go complicating everything?

Now she really did wish they were just friends. But they hadn't been just friends for so long.

You can't get back something you never had.

"I was thinking that I'd sign up to the community college." Raven told Dick as she walked back into the main room, towel drying her hair.

He looked up from the computer, where he was looking over files Oracle had sent them for any sign of 'Mockingbird'. "Why's that?"

Raven tucked her growing hair behind her ears. "I don't want to be a total idiot. I mean, there is more I want to do then follow criminals my whole life."

"I guess." Muttered Dick, smirking slightly.

"I was going to do it tomorrow, but if Nyx is right and we're going to have to go back to Gotham, there's no point. I'll do it whenever we come back." She said, climbing into bed.

Dick yawned and stretched. "I think I might do the same. Can't brood over criminal files all day, now can I?" He switched off the computer and climbed into his bed.

Raven turned her back on the man in the opposite bed. Some nights, she relished the closeness, the safety. Other nights, like this one, it was too close and she wished she was in her own room in Titans Tower.

Her heart gave a pang. She missed her friends, the team as they were. She sighed, glad Dick couldn't see her face. No matter how much control she had on her emotions, she still didn't like to show them. She wasn't like that.

Sher kept things to herself, even when they ate her from the inside out. Just like living with Dick was doing to her.

Her eyes were heavy, all the late nights of patrolling were taking there toll on her. She could hear Dick's heavy breathing. He was asleep.

She really needed to sleep...

There was a creak across the apartment. Raven sat up bolt straight. There was someone in the apartment. Black aura circled her hands. "I know you're there." She deadpanned.

The window slammed shut, jerking Dick awake.

Raven growled. "Someone was in the apartment."

"What!" Dick yelled.

"They're gone." Raven stated. She walked over to where the creak had come from, finding a stack of personal papers. Passports, birth certificates, Ids... "What the...?"

Fortunately for her, Raven didn't have any kind of Id. It wasn't one of the most important things on Azarath, a planet of fewer than one hundred thousand people. Let's face it, most of the planet was uninhabitable.

Raven turned to face Dick and shook her head. "Nothing taken. They just looked through some of your stuff."

"I don't like it." He scowled.

Raven yawned and climbed back into bed. 'Of course you don't. But we can't do anything about it now. Though I would suggest getting a lock for that window." She deadpanned, turning over and closing her eyes.

They didn't open again. At least until the insesant (sp?) ringing of the phone ripped through her dreams.

- - - - -

"Bruce? Yeah... Okay... Who...? Okay... We'll set off now... See you soon... Yeah... Bye."

Dick hung up and scratched his head, ruffling his bedhead hair. "Well, Nyx was right. Bruce says there's someone we really want to meet. I said-"

"That we'd be there soon?" Raven cut in.

Dick nodded, grabbing up his clothes from last night. "I'll be out soon." He mumbled.

He closed the door, locking it behind him. His elbows descended to the bathroom counter, his head landing in his hands.

Just what he needed, a trip back to good old Gotham. Along with the memories. The heartbreaks. The silence. The coverups. The lies.

Sometimes he really wished he could give up this 'hero' business. But he couldn't. There was too much to do.

Not to mention waaaay too many enemies. Even if he did hang up the mask, he wouldn't be safe. Babs had proven that.

Dick's fists clenched. Another bad memory.

Raven knocked tentativly on the door. "Um, how much longer are you going to be?" She asked softly.

He opened the door and stumbled out, his shirt slightly crumpled and his jeans creased.

Raven walked into the bathroom, opened the cabinet and chucked a comb at Dick. "You might as well look presentable." She smirked.

- - - - -

"We're not staying here more than a day, got it?" Dick muttered as he and Raven jumped out of the car in front of Wayne Manor.

Raven nodded and walked up to the front door, taking the intiative. It opened almost immediately. "Mis Raven." Alfred nodded. "Master Dick. He's in the usual place."

Dick was being as stubbon as a young kid and Raven wasn't going to stand for it. She knew his history here, or most of it anyway, but it was no excuse. She was sick of the dark, silent act.

In the Batcave (no matter how many times I say 'Batcave', it still sounds as cool as the first time I said it. So long ago...) Bruce sat looking at a teenage boy. He glanced up as Raven and Dick descended into the cave.

He cleared his throat. "Dick, Raven, I'd like you to meet Tim Drake. Tell them how you got here, Tim."

The boy flushed. "Uh. I know your Nightwing. Was Robin. Which means you," He pointed at Raven, "Must be Raven, now Black Bird, of the former Teen Titans. And of course I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Dick's jaw dropped and one of Raven's eyebrows raised. She didn't do surprise.

Tim turned back to Bruce. "I want to be Robin. I know I can." He stood up imaptiently. "I know you don't want one after what happened..." He trailed off, biting his lip, but then added, "It just isn't Batman without Robin."

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked, voicing the others thoughts.

Tim sighed. "It's not just tradition, ya know? It's balance." He gestured to Bruce. "You're so dark, you need something to balance the darkness. That's always what Robin was. The light."

The adults in the room were quiet. That was, until Raven spoke up. "I think you're right." She declared. She smiled at the boy.

Bruce looked deep in thought. "I think you may just have a chance, kid."

**End of another chapter. Next chapter, if you've read my (shameful) first stories, you will know the character who will be appearing. They will be VERY different though. Hehehe. Review or you DIE... in 30 years... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Umbra the freak**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't say a word...**

**JPElles: Catwoman... I just. Het her. A lot. WW is much cooler. Yes, she holds my favour for Bats. Selina Kyle is weird and Catwoman is a klepto. So... yeah. And the aging rthing? Well, have you seen Batman Beyond. That explains it all (Terry McGuiness :drool: XD) Any way, as you will see from the chapter, Bruce and Dick do resolve their fight. They have to. Other wise it would be waaay too difficult to write this story. Lol. And Huntress and Batman? Ew? That's like, such cradle snatching. Huntress is too young for him (same goes for SG). And anyway, most of the time, they really don't get on. Now Huntress and Nightwing.. Aha! That's something else. As you will see (Oo spoilers). :evil laughter:**

**Dragonofraven: I'm soooo sorry about last chap. I did mean to send it to you. Ack. The last chapter was so typo filled. But this one is different. Of course. Anyway. No I didn't say Mockingbird had a mask before. That's because she didn't. She was purposely wearing a mask. Ya see? **

**Everyone else: Thank you. And please keep reviewing. It makes me feel loved, lmao. **  
**Disclaimer: I'm not Bob Kane. I didn't create Batman. Or anything else (except my own characters. Nyx, Mockingbird, Ollie). Got it? **

"_I hope you can see this heart, behind my tired eyes"  
- Dido, I'm no angel  
_

Bruce tapped his chin and turned to Dick. They were in the study, talking over "what to do with Tim".

"I've been meaning to tell you that I've found some information for you." Bruce said.

Dick lifted his eyebrows. "What kinda information?"

"I've found your sister." He turned to the computer, tapping the keys and opening a file. "Olivia Parklands. She was adopted, but she ran away from her home. Picked up by the police, stealing. Clinical depression. On anti-depressants."

Dick sat down heavily in the big leather chair. "Where is she now?"

"Stolen Hill Center. It's for suicidal teens." Bruce said, his face still turned to the computer.

"Can I go there?" Dick asked, head in hands.

Bruce turned from the computer. "You can. Visiting hours are from one o'clock." He paused. "But do you really think it wise?"

Dick's head jerked up. "What do you mean? I haven't seen her in ten years! I want to see my sister!"

"That's not what I mean." Bruce said, still calm. "She might be resentful. You've done well for yourself a new life, and she's been shipped from an unloving home, to the streets, to a foster home, and to rehab. She hasn't had a good life." 

Dick was silent. Taking in his words. "Maybe... I should go anyway." He said softly. "I have to see her. She's my sister. I've been searching so long."

Bruce nodded. "You don't want to regret it."

Dick stood and lay a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Thanks Bruce.**" **he paused "For everything."

Bruce nodded again.

Two men, who didn't like expressing their feelings much. And funnily enough, they kinda understood each other. No need formore complicated words, when a look can say everything.

But neither of them said thattoo deep for nineam in the morning.

- - - - -

"Hey Raven?"

Raven had her eyes closed as she laid down on the sofa. Waking up at sixam to come to Gotham did NOT agree with her. "Mhmmm?"

"Do you think you could come with me... somewhere?" Dick asked tentatively.

"Depends onwhere it is." Raven deadpanned.

Dick sighed. "Stolen Hill Rehab Center. I want to go visit my sister."

Raven's eyes snapped open. "Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah. A twin sister. We got split up when our parents died. I haven't seen her in ten years." Dick explained, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. 

"Why is she in rehab?" Raven asked, slightly softer this time. 

"Suicidal tendencies." He mumbled. "Visiting times are at one o'clock. Will you come?"

Raven moved over to make space for theweary Dick to sit. "Sure I'll come." She paused. "You haven't had a very good month, have you?" She asked tenderly.

Dick shook his head and put it lightly on her shoulder.

Wasn't he glad he had Raven. She was slightly like Bruce in some good ways, quietly accepting. No torrents of speeches , tirades and sermons. Just quiet advice.

Because, Dick knew, going through this with someone like Star would not be as easy as this.

Dick began to think over this, but couldn't be bothered. Raven was right. This month had been hard.

- - - - -

Ollie sat on her bed, music pouring into her room. She really didn't know what she'd do if they didn't allow music here. It would be hell.

Her room itself was dark, the curtains drawn and posters adorning the sterile white walls. Her own drawings and paintings took up one wall.

The councilors were dismayed with her art. It was dark. Devils, angels, and vampires ran across the paper.

There was a 'motivational' poster on the wall. At least, that's what Ollie had called it when she'd made it. Just to keep the minders happy.

Instead it was really more of a warning.

'The mind is a precious thing. Keep it moving, keep it working. Most of all, keep it open and who knows who will come and visit.

To anyone else, this would mean nothing, but not Ollie. She was 'gifted'. Cursed more like.

Ollie was different, as her mother had put it. She heard things that others didn't. She heard what people thought. Their darkest secrets, the ones that people lock away deep within their minds, they were like open books to her. 

Even if she didn't want to hear them, she still did.

That's probably, Ollie reasoned, what made me this way. It would do the same to anyone.

She stretched out a scarred hand and picked up her teddy bear, a small lion named Cubby (That's actually my teddy bear hehehe). She hugged its small body to her chest.

"After losing her parents at such a young age, Olivia has turned to things instead of people for comfort, making her introverted and cut off from the outside world." Hadn't that been what the psychiatrist had said? Some crap like that.

Who knows, maybe it was true. The thing was, she really couldn't give a rat's ass what some academic know-it-all thought about her. He thought she was weird. She heard him think it.

The red numbers of her alarm clock, pointless piece of equipment it was, glowed sadistically at her. 13:20.

All the other kids would have their parents with them now. Brothers and sisters. Ollie hugged Cubby tighter. Lucky them.

Her white door creaked open, hailing the clicking footsteps of Mandy, one of the minders on duty today. "Ollie, dear. You have a visitor."

Ollie sat up, turning her darkened eyes towards the woman. "It's not Doctor Stanton again, is it?"

"No no. It's a nice surprise though." Mandy said mysteriously.

She opened the door wider and a tall, black haired boy walked into her shadowy room.

"Who are you?" Ollie asked rudely. No one could ever accuse her of being a ditherer.

The boy smiled and scratched his head nervously. "Um, I'm Dick. Dick Grayson."

"What?" Ollie spat. If this was a joke, it was soooo not funny.

"I've been looking for you, Ollie. For a long time." Dick said sincerely. 

But Ollie wasn't gonna be that easy to please. "Like I can believe that. You were adopted into a good home. By a billionaire nonetheless. I hardly think you spared a thought for me." She knew she was being a bitch, but she couldn't help it. And she could hear his hurt thoughts too.

'Ollie likes to test people' her father had said. Meaning that she's as difficult and stubborn as a mule.

Dick shook his head. "I know you can hear what I'm think, Ollie. I remember that much. You know I have been looking for you. Whether you'd like to believe it or not."

Ollie bit her lip. She should give the boy some credit. He was her twin. "Why?" She mumbled.

She did not do well with emotions. Hazardous, capricious things.

Dick kneeled down and lay a hand on her cheek, causing Ollie to flinch. "You're my sister. Did you really think I'd just leave you?"

'Oh, damn you Dick!' Ollie exclaimed angrily in her mind. 'You always did have a way of making me cry.' She bit her lip harder, blood flowing into her mouth, desperately trying to hold back tears, not to mention failing miserably.

Dick continued, when it became clear Ollie wasn't going to say anything else. "Look, I hate the thought of you being here. The psychiatrist, well, me and my friend both think he's an idiot. I don't want you here. I want you to come stay at the manor with me."

Ollie shook her head. "But they said I was-"

"A danger to yourself? Yeah I heard." Dick interrupted, before asking, "But are you? Do you seriously think you are?"

Ollie shook her head and held up her hands. "I used to cut, but I haven't thought about it in... a long time. It's... not worth it."

"I'm glad you said that." Dick admitted, smiling slightly. "I'm taking you out of this place." He looked over to her wall of art work. "Nice paintings." he said.

Ollie smiled shakily. "Thanks." 

Dick stood, opening the door. "I'll get my friend, Raven, to help you pack."

Raven walked in, blinking at the sudden darkness. Though she had to admit, the dark was nice. Ollie was a girl after her own heart.

- - - - -

Ollie's jaw dropped. She'd never seen such a luxurious house in her life. It was amazing that some kind of royalty didn't live here.

Instead it was just a billionaire business man come vigilante.

Dick had filled her in on all of that. She knew half of it anyway. Empathy did come in handy sometimes.

Dick led her through the house, into the study, where Bruce was waiting, typing up 'business propositions'.

"Bruce." Dick called. "This is Ollie."

Bruce spun around in the plush leather spinny chair (I can just imagine Bruce Wayne spinning around on it, giggling like a little girl). "Pleasure. You've eluded our searches for a long time, Ollie."

Ollie blushed. "Yeah. I'm good at that."

"You are welcome to stay at the manor as long as you wish." Bruce offered. "I know that Dick would prefer it if you stayed here." 

Ollie looked to Dick for conformation. He nodded. "I don't want you in Bludhaven." he explained. "It's too dangerous there." 

"But what would I do here?" Ollie asked. She didn't want to be stuck here, people watching her every move for 'suicidal tendencies'. 

"I'd already thought of that." Dick told her. "Bruce and Diana would help you with your... abilities."

"Abilities?" Bruce asked, bemused.

Ollie shifted uncomfortably, whispering to Dick, "You know I don't like talking about that."

Dick smiled. "Don't talk then. Show."

Ollie sighed and looked deep in concentration. Through the back of her clothes burst huge, black, feathery wings. _Surprised? _She whispered through Bruce's mind.

The answer, Ollie knew, was yes. Very.

She reigned them back in, back under the lumps on her back. "I'm an empath and telepath. It's an... inconvenience."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly. "I wouldn't be moaning if I had your... abilities."

"That's because," Ollie snapped, "you aren't kept awake at night by other peoples thoughts and dreams." She stomped out of the room and down the steps, leaving a bewildered Dick and a thoughtful Bruce.

"I think I hit a nerve." Bruce mused.

Dick turned to his mentor, a mocking look on his face. "Ya think?"

**It's getting easier. I liked this chapter. I like Ollie. She's a cool character, or so I think. Don't forget to R&R or no cookies for you!  
Umbra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't say a word...**

**I just gotta clarify something. Some of you guys are thinking of Tim Drake as the cute ickle boy from the cartoon. I just want to make it clear that he's not. This Tim Drake, is the Tim Drake from the comics. The TEEN Wonder. Not boy. He's about 14/15/16 in the comics (and very hot :drool: (I'm a freak)). The story will not work if you're thinking of the little boy. As you will soon see. Mwahahahahahaha! **

**I can't be bothered with replies, so I'll do them all next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bob Kane. I didn't create Batman. Or anything else (except my own charcters. Nyx, Mockingbird, Ollie). Got it? **

"_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry."  
-Dido, I'm no angel_

"Who are you?" Tim asked as Ollie stomped into the kitchen.

Ollie scowled at him. "I'm no one. I'm not important."

"If you're no one," Tim started, with his weird teenage wisdom, "why are you here?"

Ollie glared harder. "Why should you care, twerp?"

Tim shrugged and picked his glass off the counter, walking out the door.

God, this was too much. She was soooo not staying here. Not with all these smart arses. It was tantamount to torture. Self torture. She would have no part in it! Nuh uh. No way.

She slammed her fists on the countertop, making the dishes that were sitting innocently by the sink rattle precariously.

"Alfred will kill you if you break anything, you know." Raven deadpanned as she walked into the kitchen, observing Ollie's little tantrum. 

Ollie's glare could easily match Raven's own I'm-sooo-gonna-kill-you glare, usually reserved for BB.

"Dick is just trying to do the best for you." Raven continued, standing next to Ollie.

Ollie snorted. "What? By making me live in a house full of know-it-alls?" 

Raven chuckled uncharacteristically. "They are, aren't they?" She shook her head. "They're not that bad. Well... I don't know about Tim, I just met him today, but Diana is very nice. She's not a know-it-all."

Ollie smirked. "Ah. The elusive Wonder Woman. I've heard her thoughts, but haven't yet seen her."

"You should meet her. And anyway, if you don't want to spend all of your time at the Manor, try applying for the university." Raven suggested.

"Like I could get in there." Ollie shook her head.

"I've seen your work. You could go for a scholarship."

Ollie's eyes narrowed. "You've been looking into this haven't you?"

Raven shrugged. "Dick asked me to." She admitted. "You'd just have to submit a portfolio of work. You've got some amazing art already. You wouldn't have to add much to get in."

Ollie collapsed into a kitchen chair. "Maybe you're right."

Raven sat down next to the girl. "You never know." Raven continued. "It might help you with your...(either the periods or no comma) 'self harm issues'." 

That took Ollie straight back to being mad. "That," She spat, "is none of your fucking business."

Raven started getting impatient. Sure this girl had been through rough shit, but come on, there was a limit. "I am Dick's friend. Seeing you like this brings him down, and then he's hell to live with. You bet it's my fucking business."

Ollie growled, and for the second time that day stomped out of the room.

- - - - -

"Your sister has some major attitude issues." Raven noted.

Dick nodded. "I know." He sighed. "That's why I think being here will help her. Training will help her overcome her... attitude."

Raven collapsed onto Dick's bed. Arguing was tiring. "Maybe you should talk to her. You are her brother. She might listen to you."

"I don't know." Dick shook his head. "Maybe I should ask Diana. You know, someone impartial."

Raven shut her eyes. "Okay. You do that. I'll go to sleep..."

Dick laughed and hit her over the head with a pillow. She just groaned and grabbed the pillow, jamming it over her head.

'Sheesh Rae.' Dick thought. 'You don't make it easy to get over you.'

He sighed and padded down the stairs. The orange tinge of sunset was streaming through the big wall length windows, lighting up the usually dark and depressing décor of Wayne Manor.

The laugh track of some obnoxious sitcom was coming from the giant TV in the living room. Dick peeked his head around the door, seeing a moody Ollie and a grumpy Tim sat on the sofa, arguing over what they should watch.

"Little twerp! I want to watch MTV!" Ollie growled. She certainly matched Raven for scare factor. But Tim wasn't budging.

"But I like this show!" He whined, in a way that only a teenager can pull off (when you get past 15, using the whining does not get you anywhere :grumble:).

Dick chuckled and moved on to one of the more sunny and lighter studies, where Diana sat at her laptop, looking through JLA files. "Hi Dick. Can I help?" She asked, looking up from the computer and smiling.

Dick smiled back. It was impossible not to like Diana. Despite her tough exterior, she was extremely nice underneath. It was a shame she didn't show this side to many people.

"In fact, you can help." He grinned. "As you know, my sister Ollie is a little... uh..." He trailed off, unable to find the right words. 

"She has a mental illness right?" Diana prompted.

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Clinical depression." He skated over the expression. He didn't like the term. "I thought that it would be good for her to go to university. She has a real talent for art, you should see her work. I was wondering..." He trailed off again.

"If I could talk to her about it?" Diana prompted again, smiling. "I'm sure I could. I take it you've tried?"

Dick nodded. "She snapped Raven's head off when she metioned Ollie's cutting."

Diana's eyes clouded. "People can be blind when it comes to their downfalls."

Dick knew she was talking about Bruce as well, who now spent most of his time with WayneCorp or tracking down criminals. No in between.

It was impossible not to be worried. Ever since Jason's death, Bruce had fallen into a deep depression. It was gonna take someone with courage to pull him out. And as strange as it sounded, Dick mused, it seemed that the only person with that courage was Tim.

"Thanks for doing this, Diana." Dick smiled sadly. The Bat family wasn't doing so well at the moment.

- - - - -

"What information did you get?" Desmond boomed to the tall, waif like girl in front of him.

Mockingbird grinned. "I found out Nightwing's identity." She gloated. "For 'heroes' they aren't very careful with their belongings. No alarms. Nothing."

Desmond raised a huge bushy eyebrow. "And? Who is he?"

Mockingbird smiled evilly. "Mr Desmond, I don't think you need to know that. It will be an insignificant fact once I have disposed of him. And his friend as well."

Mockingbird may be blonde, she may be just a mercenary, but she was no fool. If she told Desmond, he would kill Nightwing himself, leaving her without her substancial fee.

"Oh no Mr Desmond, it would just be another insignificant fact weighing on your already occupied mind." Mockingbird, fluttered her eyelashes. "And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Desmond grunted. "And how do you intend on... disposing of them?"

Mockingbird hardened her voice. "Infiltration. Get into their lives. Destroy them from the inside out."

Desmond nodded. "Okay. Well done. You can go now."

Mockingbird turned on her heel and walked through the door. As soon as she was out of the room she seethed with rage. "Talk to me like a child..." She muttered under her breath. "Like he'd know anything about killing by stealth. He'd go in there and knock 'em over the head!"

She growled and stalked out of the house, climbing into her Lambourgini (assassinations pay well) and zooming off into the stormy, Bludhaven night. Time for her to have some fun.

- - - - -

Ollie woke to the ringing of the TV. What? The TV was ringing?

Ollie looked confused and scrambled for the remote, pressing all the buttons that looked as if they had relevance to a telephone.

A big, green head filled the screen. "Hey dude, who are you?"

Ollie was completely knocked sideways by the green. She blinked. "Uh. I'm Ollie. Who are you calling for?"

"Oh, okay. Hey Ollie. Is, uh, Dick there?" 

Ollie nodded and ran down the hall to Dick's room. "Uh, Dick? There's a call for you."

There was some groaning, crashing and swearing. And then out came Dick, disgruntled, hair stuck up side ways, bleary eyed and blinking at the sudden light. "Who did they say they were?"

Ollie shrugged. "They didn't. But he's green."

His eyes brightened and he took off down the hallway. His mind was shouting something about Beast Boy?

The green changelings face lit up when Dick came into view. "Dude! How are things? We tried to call you in Bludhaven, but you weren't there..."

"It's good to see you BB, and that's saying something." He grinned. "Things are great. How's Cy at Titans East? How's Jump?"

At the mention of Titans East, BB's cheeks turned pink. "Uh. Last I heard, they were fine. Cy's having a blast, though the tower isn't the same without him. Jump's quiet too. No big things, just a few robberies-" he got cut of as a hyper orange alien bounded into the screen view.

"Friend Robin!" She cried, smiling happily. "I heard you talking to friend BB! Friend BB has been acting very strangly and friend Aqualad has been coming over more often than usual-"

BB choughed loudly. "Dick doesn't care Star." He cast shifty eyes at the screen. "Uh, Cy said he'd ring you soon. And-" On their end, the alarm rang, drowning out whatever BB was saying. "Oh damn. Gotta go. See ya!"

Dick chuckled as he turned off the video phone. He turned to see Raven on the sofa behind him.

"Didn't get a word in edgeways?" She asked, smirking. 

"Nope." 

- - - - -

Ollie wandered aimlessly around the emmense grounds around Wayne Manor. She needed to get out of the place. Filled with pointless chat and no one really saying what they meant. 

She rolled up the sleeves of her baggy, black flannel shirt flapping aimlessly in the breeze.

The extent of the damage was painfully clear. Scars, scabs and new wounds crisscrossed the white skin of her arms. Ollie rolled her sleeves back down and clutched her arms to her chest. From her spot sat on a bench, she could see Gotham. Dark and gloomy and raining. How could she stay here? Surely there were better places?

But on the other hand, she could see Dick's point of view. She'd be in excellent care, around generally kind, if not a little screwy, people. But come on, who was normal these days?

And anyway, where else could she go? She had to be with some kind of relations, as ruled by Stolen Hill. And since she couldn't be with Dick, she had to be here, with the closet thing she had to family. Even if she didn't know them.

A brisk wind made the door to a little walled garden, vines and roses crawling over the wall were peeking over the bricks.

Ollie sighed. Everything was so different here. How could she ever hope to fit in?

Diana came up behind her and sat down next to the brooding girl on the cold stone bench.

"If you're here to tell me that Dick's only trying to do the best for me, don't bother. I've heard it so many times now. It's a broken record." Ollie told her before she could speak, drawing her feet onto the bench, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Diana smiled wanly. "I wasn't going too. You already know that's true. I was going to ask you how you felt about the university idea."

Ollie sighed. "I think... it would be good for me. Getting out. I've been cooped up in the same building for almost two years. That's not gonna happen again here. But..." She bit her lip. Should she tell Diana the reason for her reluctance? "I'm scared." She admitted.

Diana nodded and added, "Of being out of your comfort zone? With new people?" 

"Yeah." Ollie shrugged. "I'm not used to being around people. Even being in the Manor is kinda daunting."

"More reason to go. New experiances."

Ollie thought on this. After a moment she smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I think you're right."

**Finally finished editing. Review or suffer. Blah blah blah. Thanks to my lovely beta dragonofraven and... goodbye :bows:  
Umbra**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't say a word...**

**Yeah yeah yeah. Dragonofraven will be in my ear about Speedy/Roy/Arsenal BUT I DON'T CARE! Leave me alone with my obsession with the hot ginger dude. I had to include him because I think him and Ollie are just :sigh: perfect for each other... Also, as the story continues I shall switch between Raven and Dick in Bludhaven and Ollie and everyone else in Gotham. Just for a bit of variety. But I promise, Mockingbird (our fav assassain) will be making many more appearances, but not as who you think. O.o Uh oh. I'm giving away the plot :D Anyway, this will be a very depressing chapter. Cutting and stuff. I want to put replies in, but I don't want to get banned (a third time) so I wont. Just being cautious.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bob Kane. I didn't create Batman. Or anything else (except my own charcters. Nyx, Mockingbird, Ollie). Got it? **

"_Take this ocean of pain that is mine. Throw me a lifeline."  
Brooke Fraser – Lifeline (kick ass NZ artist)_

"Hey, Ollie!" Dick yelled. "Come in here will you!"

Ollie groaned and staggered down the hallway into the living room, after Dick's noisy yelling waking the poor girl up. It was so early! How could he expect her to get up at midday?

"Sadist." She growled at her brother as she gracefully (not) entered the room.

Dick grinned and gestured to the television/video phone. "Meet my friend, Roy Harper. Roy, this is my sister Ollie I was telling you about."

The red haired boy on the screen waved and smiled. "Hi Ollie."

Ollie could say this for her brother. He had good taste in friends. Phwoar. Of course being the super cool chica she is, Ollie managed to hide her shock. Just barely. She ran a hand through her tangeled hair. Ugh. She must look like crap. Way to go Dick.

"Uh. Hi." She said awkwardly. "What am I doing here?" She asked her brother.

Dick laughed. "Roy is going to Gotham Uni in the fall (A/N:Autumn damn you Americans!). I thought it would be good for you two to get to know each other. You know, so you wouldn't be on your own."

Ollie nodded, trying to look nonchalant. "Oh ok. Well, I'm not in yet."

"You will be." Dick rolled his eyes.

"We'll see." Ollie muttered, then speaking louder. "So, uh, what course are you taking?" She asked Roy.

"Um, English Lit. I don't wanna end up a total dumbass like Dick."

Dick scoffed. "Me and Raven are enrolling in courses at the community college in Bludhaven, I'll have you know."

Roy's eyebrows raised. "You and Raven, eh?" He asked suggestivly.

Dick blushed. "I'm switching you over to the normal phone now."

"See you in two days Ollie. I'll come round to the Manor." Roy said, grinning at his friend's embarrasment.

Dick picked up the phone and waved Ollie away, signalling the start of a private conversation. Not that it mattered, Ollie could here every word echoing in Dick's mind.

She had to admit, sometimes empathy had its perks.

She grabbed a hot chocolate and sat down in the kitchen to listen to this gripping conversation. Yawn. Guys are so predictable.

"I would thank you not to blab the intimate details of my love life to my sister." Dick said pointedly.

Roy simply laughed. "Oh come on man. Didn't you tell me she was an empath? As if she doesn't know all the sordid details already."

Dick scratched his head and sighed. Roy, of course, was right. But still... "There are somethings you just don't want your sister to know."

Roy chuckled again. "So... how is Raven anyway?"

- - - - -

"So I'll call you when we get to Bludhaven, and be nice to Tim. And Roy. And finish your portfolio. And-"

Ollie sighed and interrupted her brothers list of instructions. "Yes Dad. I'll be a good girl. Now get your ass in the car before Raven gets totally pissed and drives off without you."

Dick chuckled and hugged his sister. "Just looking out for you."

"I know." Ollie sighed. "Have a good trip."

She stood on the steps of the manor, waving them off, until they were just a distant dot on the horizon.

She had to admit, she'd got used to spending the last week with Dick. As soon as he'd hung up with Roy, he and Raven had packed the car and by three, they were gone.

A grey cloud passed over the sun. It would surely soon be joined by more, heralding the usual Gotham downpour. But Ollie didn't wish to go into the oddly quiet house just yet.

Bruce was at work and Diana was beginning training with Tim.

And even though Ollie had spent many years of her life alone, this short wek had got her readjusted to living with people. She didn't like the prospect of being alone again.

The wind whipped her dark brown hair behind her, out of her eyes. She hugged herself against the cold. Okay, maybe it was time to go inside.

Keep busy. That's what her mom used to say stopped you from being sad.

Ollie picked up her sketch pad, but inspiration seemed to have driven off with Dick. And besides, Tim's exhuberant thoughts of joy as he learned various moves from Diana echoed through her mind, destroying her own thoughts. Maybe being alone hadn't been so bad after all.

She jumped when Alfred rattled into the living room with a tray of empty glasses that had obviously serviced Diana and Tim.

"Sorry for startling you Miss Ollie. Is there anything you would like?" He asked in his prim and polished English accent (don't you dare think we all speak like him. The rest of us sound as common as muck compared).

Ollie shook her head. "Er, no thanks Alfred." Ollie cocked her head and trained her artists eye on Alfred. "Actually, there is something you could help me with..."

- - - - -

"Okay Al. I'm finished." Ollie smiled at the butler. "You can look if you want."

She held out her sketch pad, who's pages now graced the penciled image of Alfred. "You think it's okay?" She asked tentatively.

Alfred studied the sheet of paper for some minutes without speaking. "I think," he concluded after some meditation, "that you will get the scholarship."

Ollie smiled and half hugged the stately (and surprised) gentleman. "Thanks."

She tacked the image up on the board she'd found hiding around in a study. The first part of her portfolio. She examined the picture critically. Maybe they were right. Maybe she did have talent. She tipped her head sideways. On second thoughts, maybe not.

I can't do anything right.

Ollie sunk down on her plush bed. Her eyes flicked towards the bathroom door. No, Ollie. She scolded herself. You promised Dick you wouldn't. You promised. She pulled her eyes away. One little scratch... NO!

She sat up and shook herslef. What are you thinking girl? She asked herself.

The counsellor had once asked her, "Why do you do it? Why do you feel the need to cut?"

Her answer at the time had been a sullen "Cause I can."

And now? Because she had no hope. She cut herself because she had no hope for herself.

Ollie was still trained on the door. Just one little cut... She quietly slid to her feet and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom cupboard was pulled open and she grabbed a razor. The blade was easy to pull off from the head. Oops. Slip. Blood. Lick it away.

Just one cut and it'll be all bettter, she told herself.

One cut and blood poured. She hadn't expected there to be so much.

Some toilet tissue will fix that. She sucked in a ragged breath. Now she remebered why she'd stopped. Even if it had only been for a week.

Oh shit. It was gonna get infected. She dug around under the sink. Ah, some peroxide. Pour it on. Ow. Sting. The liquid coloured pink and foamed. Ollie bit her lip against the pain. Tears formed behind her eyes. I shouldn't have done this.

There were some bandages in a small first aid kit. Thank God. She bandaged her wrists and pulled her sleeves over them. That was not a good idea. Curling on the fetal position, Ollie bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing.

This is what feeling hopeless was like. Pure Hell.

- - - - -

Ollie sat on the sofa, staring into space. She'd woken up this morning, wrist throbbing, headache like hell. Basically, she felt like shit.

Inspiration had fled her. So had everyone else.

Bruce was at work, and Alfred was driving Diana and Tim into town.

Ollie was truly alone.

That was, of course, until the most cliché thing ever happened. There was a knock on the door. And of course, because Alfred was out, Ollie had to get off her ass and answer the door herself.

And of course (seeing as this is fanfic and everything is cliché), who was at the door but dun dun dun, Roy Harper himself.

All five foot, eleven inches of him (yes I'm a fangirl) in all his hot glory (ok I'll stop now).

"Hi." He smiled.

Ollie blushed and leaned against the door. "Uh, hey. I forgot you were coming today."

Roy shrugged. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Ollie stood aside. "I still don't quite know my way round. I got lost yesterday, until Diana came and found me."

Roy laughed appreciativly. "Yeah." They both stood, looking round, feeling awkward.

Ollie's head shot up as an unexpected thought jolted through her head. No, she couldn't say that. Hmmm, lead up to it.

Ollie looked around for an excuse. "Uh, I'm doing a portfolio to get a scholarship to Gotham Uni. Do you think I could draw you?"

"Sure." Roy said obligingly, blushing slightly.

They settled on the sofa, Ollie at one end, Roy at the other, both silent, the only sound was the scratching of Ollie's pencil.

She cleared her throat. "You know, if you really wanted to self destruct, there are other ways of doing it. Better than drugs."

Roy's eyes widened at her statement. "How did you know?"

"Empath." She said simply.

"What do you mean? 'Better than drugs'?" He asked, trying to stay in the same position, not to disturb Ollie's drawing.

She shrugged. "Oh. I don't know. But. Drugs are one of the worst ways to hurt yourself."

"And what would you know about self destruction?" He asked, slightly hostile. He hardly knew her and she was giving him a lecture.

Ollie gave a humorless smirk and pulled up her shirt sleeves, showing a criss cross of wounds and the bandage on her right arm, slightly stained with blood. "Three years of damage."

Roy gulped. Okay, so she had every right to lecture him.

Ollie pulled her sleeves back down and waved her hands. "Back into position, I'm not finished yet." She picked up her pad and pencil. "You're lucky nobody's found out yet. You're not exactly careful about it, hmmm?"

"How do you know this stuff?Are you reading my mind?" He asked, bemused.

Ollie shook her head. "Unnecessary. Your thoughts are open to me. They come without any of my intervention, and I couldn't stop them, even if I wanted to." She looked up and smiled. "Life sucks sometimes, eh?"

Roy leaned against the sofa arm and put his arm up, resting his head in his hand. Ollie saw this pose and flicked over to a new page of her sketch pad. "That's a perfect pose. Stay there."

For half an hour, Ollie's pencil scratched away at the paper, in a hurried way. She wanted to get down his pose, as if it was the exact moment he'd done it. She bit her lip, looking at his profile again.

"I think that's the perfect name for my portfolio. Life sucks sometimes. It has a ring to it."

Roy smiled, then went back to posing.

Ollie, still smiling, turned back to her drawing, that was until one of Roy's thought's caught her attention.

"I guess you're right." She said, wonderingly.

Roy looked up. "Huh?"

"Oh sorry." She mumbled. "I'm so used to listening to people's thought's I answer them. Hah." She shrugged. "What you said- thought before. We are pretty similar, I guess."

Roy blushed. "Oh, yeah. I meant, what with the 'addictions and stuff'. I mean, that's what they are, aren't they?"

Ollie nodded solemnly, setting down her pad. She rubbed her eyes, which Roy noticed were deep set, and circled with purple rings. She looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks. Which, in all likeliness, she hadn't. She stood slowly from the sofa. "Would you like a drink? You've been in the same position for over an hour."

Roy unfolded his legs and stood up. He put his hand on Ollie's arm. "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I don't sleep well." She smiled without joy. "That's what self destruction is, I'm afraid." She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "We don't have much. Diana and Tim were going to do the groceries in town." She took some orange juice from the fridge. She set it slightly heavily on the counter, swaying slightly.

She looked up at Roy, and seeing concern in his eyes said, "I'm okay. Just one of those days." Trying to reassure him.

He took her hand and flipped it over, pulling up the sleeve, showing the bandage. "I could wrap this better for you, if you'd like."

Ollie nodded and opened the cupboard, grabbing the first aid kit. "Alfred's a saftey freak, stocking so many medical supplies. Then again, living with Bruce, you'd have to." She grinned.

Roy smiled and pulled out the bandages. He wound the crusty, blood stained wrapping off Ollie's wrist. She winced as the last part came unstuck.

Seeing the wound, Roy grimaced. "Woah."

"Yeah, I know." Ollie looked away. Seeing what she'd done made her feel sick. "I wasn't feeling too good yesterday."

"Obviously." He agreed. He began to clean the scabbing mark with iodine. "Sorry if this stings."

Ollie bit her lip. "It's my own fault." She muttered.

Roy shook his head. "It's never completely your fault. Just a series of events leading you to this."

He finished the bandage, folding it into place. He looked up at her. "You know, you should cover that with something. If your sleeve slipped, it would show."

"Yeah. I might have a sweatband or something upstairs." Ollie nodded. "Uh," She fumbled for words. "Thanks."

Oh great Ollie. Great conversation. She scolded herself mentally. "I mean. For letting me sketch you and for the..." She trailed off and merely gestured at her wrist.

Roy smiled softly. "That's okay." He glanced at his watch. "I better be going. It's after five. If you speak to Dick, tell him to ring me." He stood and walked to the door, letting himself out.

Ollie scuttled over and held the door open. "Remember what I said. And bye."

Roy nodded and walked, hands deep in his pockets, to his car. He opened the door and sat in the drivers seat, thinking for a minute. That girl, correction, woman had to be the most intense he had ever met. She was... unique. He most definitely wanted to see more of her.

Ollie's dark, watchful eyes saw Roy leave. She heard his thoughts, and she had to agree. She wanted to see more of him too.

She chuckled dispite herself. She'd never been described as intense before.

But then again, there's a first time for everything.

**Man, this took forever. Just the last page or so, but it's done. Finally. So. Now I will be sending this to dragonofraven and he will beta it (woo) and then I will get it back in an email probably tomorrow. So I will say adieu. Review dang it!  
Umbra**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't say a word...**

**Sorry for the wait, writer's block and all that shit. Ya know how it is. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bob Kane. I didn't create Batman. Or anything else (except my own charcters. Nyx, Mockingbird, Ollie). Got it? **

"_Lying on the ceiling, Looking down at the floor, Cause things just aren't looking up anymore."  
God or Julie, Automatic_

"Um, I'm new. I was meant to get a buddy." Raven cringed from the childish word. First day of community college and Raven felt like a total fish out of water.

The secretary smiled. "Ummm, okay. We have on the list..." She pressed a button on the intercom. "Morgan Byrd. Please report to the office, thank you." She turned to Raven. "She'll be here soon."

Raven collapsed into a chair in the main office. She had only been here ten minutes, and she already wanted to go home.

She sighed and twisted a strand of newly black hair around her finger. She'd decided that her natural purple was too conspicuous and that black, with two purple streaks at the front, was a lot more fitting of a teenager in college. A slightly gothic teenager, but a teenager nevertheless. No one even suspected that she was the infamous Raven from the famous Teen Titans.

'Oh please, dear God, not her', Raven thought as a girl walked into the office. She was... a preppy princess. Light blue jeans, pink tank top, little white sandles and matching bag.

Raven cringed. Ack, not pastels.

"Hi!" The girl squeaked, flicking her dark blonde hair over her shoulder. "You must be Raven! I'm Morgan Byrd!"

Raven mentally groaned, 'Good God no.'

- - - - -

It had been an excrutiatingly long day. A long day of torture at the hands of a sadistic hyper blonde prep. Raven tried to get Morgan to PISS OFF but she couldn't take a hint, and insisted on meeting Dick, who was picking Raven up after college.

Raven sulked and slouched all the way to the car. She sighed and gestured to Dick, who Morgan was already drooling over. "This is my friend, Dick. Dick," She gestured at Morgan, "this is Morgan. She's been showing me around college."

Dick shook Morgan's hand, smiling broadly and looking intrested. Too interested for Raven's liking. "Pleasure to meet you." Dick said, lowering his voice.

Raven crossed her arms. 'Show off.' She thought bitterly. 'Preppy bitch.' She found herself hating this girl more and more each second as she watched the little exchange between the brain dead and bird brain.

Morgan giggled and shook his hand daintily. "I was just asking Raven, do you know anywhere where there's some free apartments. Raven said she didn't."

Dick glanced at the glowering Raven. "Uh, yeah. The apartment building where we live has a couple of freee apartments."

"Great!" Morgan squealed. "Do you think you could write down the adress for me?"

Dick smiled and wrote down the adress, all the while Raven was sulking.

When Morgan had waved goodbye, winking at Dick, Raven climbed into the car, slamming the door. Very hard.

"What's up Rae?" Dick asked when he started up the car. "You seem angry."

"No shit." Raven muttered, then spoke up, "Everything's just peachy keen Dick." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, which Dick didn't seem to sense.

They drove in complete silence.

'What the hell was up with Raven?' Dick pondered as he drove. She was the one who didn't want to be in a "relationship", after all. And Morgan seemed really nice. And pretty darn hot. This might be interesting. Very interesting.

- - - - -

"So you've got in?" Desmond asked gruffly.

"Of course I have." She snorted. He doubted her? Unbelievable.

Desmond rubbed his chin. "And they don't recognise you?"

"My own mother wouldn't recognise me." Mockingbird bragged. She was allowed to be cocky. She'd earned that right. She could taste her victory on her tongue.

"I want you to attack them again. If you stop, they'll get suspiscious." Desmond said patronisingly. Yes, he had a big brain (thanks to the demon Neron), but that didn't mean everyone else were idiots.

"Of course, sir." Mockingbird was oh so good at sucking up. "I'll get right on it. That is, if you can organise a distraction."

Desmond picked up the phone and dialed the number for the police station. "Yes... yes... I need a... yes... thank you." He hung up the phone. "And now it's up to you."

Mockingbird smiled and cracked her knuckles. Oh how she was going to enjoy this.

- - - - -

"Looking for me?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Black Bird spun around. "What do you want Mockingbird? I know you went into our apartment."

Mockingbird slunk out of the shadows. "Very perceptive of you. Yes, I know who you are. But I've decided to keep that to myself. At least for now." She circled Black Bird slowly. "The thing is... Raven, that I've got a lot of pent up energy. Punching bag just doesn't do it for me any more." She licked her lips. "I want a human punch bag."

She lunged at Black Bird, who only just dodged out of the way in time.

Black Bird grabbed the girl's pony tail. "You want practise? I'll give you practise." She kicked Mockingbird squarely in the stomach.

The assassain snarled and doubled round. "You're messing with the wrong girl Raven." She blocked Black Bird's punches and returned with a strike to Black Bird's face.

Black Bird hissed in pain and struck out, punching Mockingbird's face.

Mockingbird wiped the blood from her lip and grabbed Black Bird's chin and pulled her towards her. "You're gonna pay for that, bitch." She whispered murderously.

She punched her fist into Black Bird's stomach. Once, twice, three times. The assassin's hand curled around Black Bird's throat and pushed her up against the wall. "I'll enjoy squeezing the life out of you, half demon shit. You poison the world." She pushed the girl further and further up the wall.

Black Bird struggled for breath. Her oxygen starved brain wasn't thinking straight. If it was, she would've blasted this wannabe to kingdom come already. But as it was, she could hardly remember her own name.

Mockingbird was having so much fun watching Black Bird gasp for breath, she failed to notice the person sneaking up behind her.

A strong arm wrapped around Mockingbird's neck. "Let her go." Nightwing ordered, tightening his grip. "Let her go now."

Mockingbird dropped Black Bird, who lay gasping on the floor.

Nightwing picked up Mockingbird and flung her against the far wall. "Get out of here. And don't come back." His eyes narrowed as the assassin ran from the warehouse, not looking back.

He ran over to the fallen Raven and picked her up gently. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Raven nodded, rubbing her sore, red throat.

"Can you take us out of here?" Nightwing asked softly.

Raven nodded silently and teleported them out of the warehouse, back home.

- - - - -

Raven collapsed onto her bed, rubbing her throat. It still felt sore and her breathing was rough. She pulled off her mask and threw it across the room, blinking as Dick turned on the light.

"You okay?" Dick asked, looking concerned.

Raven nodded. "Yeah." She croaked. "Just... a little shaken up."

Dick rested his hand on her shoulder. "I heard what she called you."

Raven's head slumped and she was silent, looking at the floor.

"Do you think she was right?" She mumbled, almost to herself.

Dick's head jerked up. "About what?"

"Do you think I poison the world?" She sighed.

"What!" Dick exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

Raven shook her head and stared out of the window.

Dick walked over to Raven and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You wanted to save us, remember? When you went with Slade. You wanted to save us from what you thought you were." he smiled. "But really, when we found you again, that was when you saved us. Mockingbird knows nothing about you if she thinks you poison the world. She's the one who poisons the world. People like her."

Raven rested her head against Dick's hand, an unspoken thank you.

Dick looked down at the girl- no, woman- next to him. How could she think she was evil? That was in the past. He pulled her slight body into his arms and hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Raven sighed again. Maybe things were going to be alright.

- - - - -

But on second thought, maybe not. Raven still had to put up with the Queen of Annoying Preps, Morgan.

Morgan squinted and poked at the scabbing wound on her cheek. "Ouch. How'd ya do it?" Poking away at the cut.

Raven swatted the girls hand away and monotoned. "I cut myself shaving."

Morgan giggled idiotically. "Oh you're such a kidder Rachel!" She squealed.

"Raven." Raven growled. "My name is Raven."

Morgan just giggled again. "Well Rachel's such a pretty name. Have you ever thought of changing your name?"

"No." Raven snapped.

"Ooooh." Morgan whistled. "Someone's grumpy today." She giggled. "Well, no matter, nothing could dampen my spirits today! Guess what?"

Raven rested her head on her hand. "What?" She snapped with such ice it's amazing Morgan didn't freeze over.

Morgan giggled again. "Dick called me last night. He offered to take me out tonight! Isn't that great!"

Raven's face froze and she snarled, "Just peachy." She looked at her watch and got up from the lunch table. "I have to go. Ladies room and all that." And with that she stalked off, leaving Morgan far behind eating her 'fat free' yoghurt.

Whipping out her phone from her bag, Raven leaned against the campus building, smashing her fingers into the keypad, dialing Dick's cell.

He picked up after one ring. "Hey Rae, what's up?" He asked, sounding very pleased for himself.

"So you've already made your moves on Morgan, eh?" Raven spat into the phone. "A bit hasty were we?"

Silence.

"... she... told you?" Dick whimpered into the phone. Raven was scary as hell when she was mad!

"No shit sherlock!" Raven yelled. "I'm gonna walk home today I think. Fucker!" Raven slammed her phone shut. Well this had totally ruined an already bad day.

- - - - -

Mockingbird chuckled as she watched Raven stalk off across campus. She pulled out her own cell and dialed her employer's number.

"Desmond here." A gruff voice barked into the phone.

"All is going to plan Mister Desmond. It's only a matter of time." She smirked into the phone.

There was a raspy chuckle on the other side of the line. "I must say you do quick work. Get Bird Boy to me by the end of next week and I will triple your salary."

"My pleasure Mister Desmond."

She snapped her cell shut and adjusted her white sandles. Oh this had to be one of her most enjoyable assignments ever.

Morgan stood up and made her way over to Raven, who was stalking out of the campus gates. "Going somewhere Raven?" She asked sweetly. "You've got two more classes left. You're not going to bunk are you?" Butter wouldn't melt hmmm?

Raven swung round to the girl. "I think I'll live." And took off out of the gates and down the streets.

"Careful Raven!" Morgan called. "Bludhaven is dangerous for a girl on her own." She chuckled and lowered her voice so no one could hear her. "Especially for wannabe vigilantes."

**Review yada yada yada. You guys are awesome yada yada yada. You know the story...  
Tired Umbra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't say a word...**

**Awww. You guys are sweet. And yes, you're right. I am knackered(exhausted :p). :head collapses onto keyboard: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Lol, just jokes! Anyway, sorry for delay. I had practise exams which were an absolute arse. Grrr. I'm sure I flunked Physics. But ah well. And I got a boyfriend! Wooo! Ahem... I decided to do another DickRae chapter. I was lacking inspiration for Ollie. **

Conversation written like this online converstion

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bob Kane. I didn't create Batman. Or anything else (except my own charcters. Nyx, Mockingbird, Ollie, Serena). I'm getting sick of this.**

Raven nervously chewed her nails as she sat at the computer, engaging in an online conversation with none other than Oracle or Barbra Gordon.

I wouldn't worry Rae. Babs consoled. Dick will make his mistakes. He'll get over it soon.

Raven sighed and typed, I just get a bad feeling about this girl. 

Just keep an eye out. Dick's not very good at being smart where girls are concerned. As I'm sure you know.

Raven signed out and turned to her homework. Yes, superheros do get homework. Unfortunately (for them heheh).

She glanced at the clock. Midnight. Either they went to a club or they went back to her place. Raven sighed again. Probably the latter.

A sharp pain in her chest brought tears to Raven's violet eyes. God, it hurt like Hell. And raven could say that. She knew what Hell felt like. Heart break is a bitch eh?

She wiped away a solitary tear as one of her pillows exploded. Talk about overload of emotion. Raven rested her head in her hand. She needed to get outta this house. Tomorrow... she'd be the one leaving Dick all on his own. That's if he was back by tomorrow.

Moving to her bed, she swept up the pillow stuffing, shoved it in the bin and stole Dick's. Raven doubted he'd be using it tonight.

Fucker.

Raven climbed into bed, still fully dressed and thought 'Fuck it'. She wasn't going to spend her life wanting him. A waste of time.

- - - - -

The heavy rock song coming through the speakers was booming. Some crap about being broken hearted. What did Dick know about that. He was here, dancing with one of the most gorgeous girls he'd ever set his eyes on. 'Apart from Raven.' His conscience whispered.

Dick metally shooed away the annoying little voice.

It was Raven's choice. Not his. But hey, he was getting over it. Morgan was seeing to that. He'd told her what had happened between him and Raven (can you say M-I-S-T-A-K-E!). She didn't seem to mind. In fact she'd said "Her loss. My gain."

Dick pulled Morgan to him possesivly. He wasn't going to let this one go. She was so different to Raven. So much more open(Hah!) and generally nicer (again Hah!).

Morgan sighed and smiled at him benignly. "This is such a lame song."

"Mhmm." Dick mumbled, caught in her eyes.

Morgan reached up and whispered in his ear. "Wanna come back to my apartment?"

Alarm bells immediatly sounded in Dick's head. He'd never been with a girl before. And no offense on Morgan, but he didn't want it to be with some airhead. True, she was gorgeous, but Dick was saving himself. "Er..." Dick pulled away. "Maybe not. I should be getting home."

Morgan's eyebrows disended. Hell hath no fury like woman scorned and all that jazz.

"I thought you liked me Dick." Morgan whined, in that really annoying way that some girls have.

Dick shook his head quickly. "No no no. I do like you. I'm just... It's a bit fast."

Morgan pouted absurdly (I really don't like her). "I was only asking you back for coffee."

"I still better be going Morgan. I'll see you later, maybe. Bye." He gave her a cold kiss on the cheek and left, leaving poor ickle Morgan all on her lonesome, with a look to kill plastered on her face.

"You're going to pay for turning me down, Dick Grayson. No one turns me down."

- - - - -

Despite trying to sleep, Raven was still wide awake when Dick strode into the apartment, looking disgruntled. He slammed the door behind him with a huff.

"What's eating you?" Raven asked sleepily.

Dick grunted. "...pushy bitch..."

"Didn't Dick get any tonight?" Raven smirked.

Dick looked at Raven incredulously. "Dick could've. But Dick didn't want to." he snarled.

Raven held up her hands. "Chill out, Dick. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure you didn't." His voice dripped sarcasm. "Drop the act Rae. You know as well as I do that you're very pleased my date with Morgan fell on it's face."

"Well it's no secret that she pisses me off to the nth degree, but other than that, why would I care?" Raven was standing now and she looked ready for murder. Dick was such a hypocrite.

Dick goldfished, obviously not wanting to say what was actually on his mind.

"Well?" Raven demanded.

Dick simply stalked out of the apartment and out onto the street.

- - - - -

It was a a short walk to the gym, just down the block. Dick rapped his knuckles against the safety glass of the door.

There was a buzz from inside and the door unlocked and opened. "Come right up Dick!" A voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

Dick shrugged of his coat and placed it on a hook in the hallway, kicked off his shoes and made his way upstairs.

In the top gym room was the dojo and in there was Serena, Dick's trainer.

"What's up?" She asked as soon as Dick had got to the top of the stairs.

"Nothing." Dick grunted as he strapped pads to his arms and hands.

Serena snorted and walked over to the sulking boy. "Don't give me that crap. You only come here when you've done something naughty or got into a fight with Raven." Dick gave her a questioning look. Serena smiled. "I'm Raven's trainer too. You two just love to tell me all your little tiffs. I know more about her then you do and vice versa." She slapped him on the back. "Show me what you got bird boy."

She jumped to her feet and did some quick stretches which Dick soon followed.

Serena lunged at Dick, throwing a light punch. Dick dodged and spun into a roundhouse kick which caught Serena's torso.

"Hey hey!" She cried. "Semi-contact, man!"

Dick chuckled and kicked her foot out from underneath her. "I think this student is beginning to out grow the teacher." He grinned.

Serena snorted, very unladylike. "Only in hand-to-hand. I think young grasshopper is forgetting why he pays me to be his trainer."

"Oh of course, oh wise one." Dick smiled wider and helped Serena up. "Which weapons are we using tonight?"

Serena grabbed some keys from the floor and unlocked a small safe, which despite looking very small, was very deep. And out of it, she pulled two ornate katana.

She held the handle out to Dick. "You think you're ready?"

Dick's eyes widened at the sword. It's hilt was red and gold. The blade was inscribed in some other language. Dick knew it wasn't an Earth language. "But... you can kill with this..."

Serena smiled mildly. "You can kill with your fists too. You don't have to, but you can. It's the same with this. You can kill with it, but you can use it for many other things too."

"I don't think I'm ready." Dick mumbled.

Serena nodded, understanding. "It takes awhile." She put the katana back into the safe and locked the door. Instead, she grabbed two jo and chucked one at Dick, who caught it, only just.

Dick grinned. His main weapon, the bo, was very similar to this, only it was shorter. Serena was teaching him how to use this longer version.

Serena gave him a reproachful look. "Don't get too excited. We're just going to do some Kata to start with, got it?"

Dick nodded and followed his trainer's movements to the muscle twitch. He was insistent on learning. He didn't want to be seeming weak, not to anyone, especially not Serena.

Serena was trained by Richard Dragon, a world renown martial artist who had trained the likes of Lady Shiva. She knew all about Dick and Raven's exploits. In fact, she was recommended to them by Bruce.

Serena stopped abruptly, mid move. "Look, Dick, I'm gonna be blunt." She rested her hand on her hip. "You're messed up over Raven. I can tell. Go home, go to sleep and patch things up with her. Come back tomorrow."

Dick nodded in defeat. "I am pretty tired. Thanks Serena."

Serena waved her hand absentmindedly and begun to clean up the dojo.

Dick turned and padded down the steps, pulling on his sneakers and grabbing his coat and walked out the door, back to the apartment.

- - - - -

Dick had been out two hours. Raven knew just where he'd be. The gym with Serena. Raven lay her tired, achy head against her headboard. Her eyes were sore from crying. She could just pound Dick's little head into the wall.

She could hear footsteps on the stairs. Deciding she really didn't want to talk to Dick right now, Raven lay her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Dick closed the door behind him and rested his back against it, resting for a moment. He could see Raven 'sleeping' on her bed. With his pillow.

He sighed and lay down on his bed, kicking off his shoes and closing his eyes. He was tired. Of everything.

**Yawn. Okay. Done. Remember to review. Reviews make my world go round.   
Umbra **


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't say a word...**

**This is gonna be very angsty period of time. Dick and Rae are gonna be all... bleh. And Ollie and Roy are gonna be all angsty and stuff. And Mokingbird is gonna be making everyone's lives hell. Fun fun fun. I was listening to very depressing songs while writing this. Oh, but it will be kinda fluffy. I figured Ollie and Roy need a bit of loving hehehehe. But... hehehehe... mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I can tell you one thing, it's gonna be a long chapter. Oh, and Mockingbird is just slightly psycotic. XDFun fun fun! Oh, and thank you for the lovely reviews! Y'all so sweet. **

**Last note: I think some people have got the wrong idea about me. I'm not an America hater. My comments only link to the things I think are funny about your slang (like sidewalk instead of pavement etc etc). It was not meant badly. Just harmless ribbing. I'm English, I get loadsa stick about my accent. I wouldn't do the same to someone else. I didn't think my comments would be taken seriously, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bob Kane. I didn't create Batman. Or anything else (except my own charcters. Nyx, Mockingbird, Ollie, Serena). I'm getting sick of this.**

_"This is the way I would have done things, Up against the wall,Up against the wall,You've got me up against your wall"  
-Underoath, Reinventing Your Exit_

Roy sat in his apartment, head in his hands. Why did he do this to himself? Why did he keep doing it? His eyes looked mournfully at the syringe on the table next to him, calling out to be used.

You're so weak! Roy shouted at himself. Can't go one day. Not one day without it.

Roy's hands were shaking from withdrawal. He hated himself. This was the reason he was shunned by Oliver. He was a weakling.

Rain pelted against his window. It was always fucking raining in Gotham.

- - - - -

Ollie was sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, an art pad resting on her knees. The pencil was loose in her fingers.

She'd stopped drawing about half an hour ago. Now she was simply staring at the ceiling of her room.

Roy's tortured thoughts were drifting into her mind. The thoughts of a drug addict.

Ollie sighed and put her art pad and pencil down. She couldn't leave him like this. She had to help him. She grabbed her coat and slid her feet in to her shoes.

Good job she knew how to drive, and that Bruce let her use one of the cars. One of the cheap ones. A Mercedes Benz.

Ollie pried a bit further into Roy's thoughts and pulled out his address. A run down apartment block in the center of the city.

She climbed from the car and ran up the stairs to Roy's apartment.

- - - - -

There was a knock on his door. Roy lifted his head from off the window.

There was another knock. "Go away!" Roy shouted at the noisy door.

There was another knock and then a voice. "Roy. It's me."

Roy lifted his head back up. He walked slowly over to the door and pulled it open.

Ollie looked up at him. "Can I come in?" She asked meaningfully.

Roy sighed and swung the door wider.

"You know why I'm here." Ollie eyed the syringe with distaste as Roy closed the door.

"I..." He trailed off. "I'm trying to stop."

Ollie walked closer to him and held his shaking hands in hers. "You're not going to quit by just going cold turkey. That'll just make you crave more."

Roy let out a shaky breath and nodded. "It's hard."

"I know." Ollie smiled weakly, absentmindedly rubbing her wrists. "That's why I'm going to help you. And you're going to help me."

Roy sat down at his table. "I can barely help myself, how can I help you?"

Ollie smiled. "Come to the manor tomorrow night. Everyone's going to be out, which is best. We don't want them knowing about our addictions, eh?"

Roy nodded and sighed. "Thanks Ollie." He mumbled.

"It's what I'm here for." She shrugged, giving him a half hug and letting herself out of the apartment.

- - - - -

Bruce knocked on Ollie's door early next morning.

"I would like to talk to you when I come home from work. If that's okay by you?" He asked bluntly.

Ollie shook her head. "That's fine by me. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Bruce smiled and closed her door.

A few minutes later Diana came into Ollie's room and softly shook her shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Ollie?"

Ollie groaned and opened her eyes blearily. "Do you people get enjoyment out of depriving me of sleep?"

Diana chuckled. "It'll only be for a minute I promise."

Ollie nodded and sat up.

"Well." Diana continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to join my training session this morning, in an hour or so." She hastily added. "I've been noticing your late night attacks on the punch bag."

Ollie smiled. "That would be good. I'll just have to... wake up."

Diana laughed and walked back out of the room.

Ollie rubbed her head and staggered into the bathroom. She got into the shower. She was careful not to look at her wrists. She was deeply ashamed. There was a new cut. Only a day or so old.

Addictions suck. So much.

She pulled on a tight, long sleeved black top and some training shorts (the Lycra ones lol).

Diana stretching when Ollie walked into one of the many training rooms of the manor. "I wondered when you were going to get here." Diana smiled.

Ollie shrugged sheepishly. "Had to get a shower. Other wise I'd still be half asleep."

Diana showed Ollie how to stretch properly, so not to pull muscles when training (if you say muscles how its spelt, it sounds hilarious).

"Do you know any martial arts already?" Diana asked.

Ollie shrugged. "Just what I picked up from watching you and Tim that time."

"Why don't you show me then?"

Ollie nodded and got into fighting stance, going into a series of kata's(series of moves). She quietly recited the numbers under her breath.

Slightly stunned Diana asked. "How can you know all those kata's when you only watched one lesson?"

"Well," Ollie blushed, scratching her head. "I have an accelerated brain. It can take in and process information much quicker than normal a normal human brain." She grinned and added, "I learnt senior algebra in two weeks."

Diana scratched her chin and smiled. "You haven't thought of joining the family business then?"

Ollie shrugged. "I dunno. The whole protector of justice thing... I'm not sure its for me."

"Maybe you should try it out. Go on one patrol with Bruce or something." The Amazonian princess suggested. "You never know. You might like it. And you'd be an enormous asset to Bruce. Being empathic and everything."

Ollie thought over this. It would be kinda cool kicking bad guy butt. And from what she'd heard from Roy and Dick's thoughts, it could be really fun too. And rewarding too. Helping people. She grinned. "Maybe I will."

- - - - -

The rest of Ollie's day was taken up with training with Diana, and by the time Bruce got home, she could competently hold her own against the famous Wonder Woman. Of course she was still a little rough, but nothing a bit more training wouldn't smooth out.

"You look like you've been busy." Bruce quipped from the open training room door.

Ollie grinned and downed a bottle of water. "You could say that."

"I was wondering if we could have that talk now, Ollie." Bruce asked, getting straight to the point. Well Bruce Wayne was never one for beating around the bush.

Ollie ran a hand through her hair. "Sure, but keep your distance. My smell will stun at twenty paces." She smiled weakly.

Bruce nodded and sat on one of the benches lining the room. "Since you're Dick's sister, and I am his legal adopted father, I was wondering, if you would want me to adopt you too."

Ollie was speechless, which Bruce took as a chance to continue. "The counselors at Stolen Hill said that getting you back into a stable family environment would be good for you. And..." He trailed slightly before coming back to his train of thought. "Well, it looks like Diana could be staying here. Permanently."

At this Ollie smiled widely. "That's great. I mean, this isn't exactly a 'stable' family, what with the crime fighting. But... it's the first family I've known for over ten years. I would be extremely happy to become part of this family."

Bruce smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. Oh, and I am also fostering Tim. His family has gone missing and he needs someone to take care of him."

"One big happy adopted family." Ollie quipped. "Diana suggested me coming along with you on patrol."

Bruce nodded. "So she told me. What about tonight, Tim is coming with me and Diana. His first run."

Ollie remembered her promise to Roy the following night. "Maybe not tonight. I'm shattered from all this training. Tomorrow?"

Bruce nodded again. "Okay. Tomorrow."

- - - - -

Roy arrived at the manor, slightly early. The rest of the family were still in the house, albeit in the, ahem, basement.

Alfred had not yet come off duty. "Good evening sir. Miss Ollie is in her room."

Roy nodded and took the stairs slowly up to the empaths bedroom. He had a rucksack slung over his shoulder. He thought that perhaps he could give his... things to Ollie. Eliminate temptation. Yes, Roy did know it would take more than that. But it was a start.

He knocked tentatively on the dark wood door to Ollie's room. It swung open and Ollie's face poked around the corner. "Hey. Come in."

Roy came into the room and put his rucksack down next to the door and sat next to Ollie on her bed.

Ollie smiled softly. "I told Bruce you were coming over to watch a DVD. They don't suspect anything." She added.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. Bruce suspected that Roy and Ollie had a 'thing' for each other. Which was actually true. But of course, the two teens were too chicken to do anything about it. Stuff like, brother's best friend and best friend's sister. You know the deal.

"How are you feeling?" Ollie asked.

Roy shrugged. "I stopped shaking as much. But... I don't know." He looked at her with tired eyes. "I'm sick of feeling like this."

Ollie sighed and rested her head on the headboard of her bed. "I know what you mean." Her eyes hardened. "I don't want to be my own worst enemy anymore." She sighed again. "We better choose a DVD to watch, or they'll suspect something's up."

- - - - -

They were standing outside, in the rain, next to the big, black lake on the Wayne estate, at one o'clock in the morning. What were they doing there? Good question. One Roy didn't know the answer to. He'd been dragged from the cozy warmth of the fire, into the freezing driving rain. And for what?

"Why are we here?" He asked, teeth chattering.

Ollie grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye. She held up Roy's rucksack in one hand, and a canvas bag in another. "All your drugs and shit." She demonstrated holding up one hand. "All my blades." She held up the other hand, dangling the bags on the end of her fingers. She passed his bag to him and grinned again. "Chuck it in."

Roy's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Chuck. It. In." Ollie smiled through the pitch black dark. "Throw it in. Get rid of everything." She held up her bag again. "On my count. One. Two... THREE!"

There was a huge splash as both bags hit the dark murky water. They bobbed before sinking into the depths of the lake.

Roy grabbed Ollie's hand and dragged her back up to the house. "Come on!" He shouted over the noisy, and ever strengthening rain. "We're getting soaked!"

Ollie laughed as she ran through the doors. She shook her long, dark hair like a dog, spraying Roy with water in the process.

"Hey!"

Ollie laughed again. Her dirty green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the hallway. "I'll go get us some towels. Go put another log on the fire."

Roy watched as she ran up the winding stairs before walking back into the living room.

- - - - -

Lightning cracked the sky in half. A dark figure stood outside the grand door of Wayne Manor, rain streaming down her face. The angry face of Mockingbird was lit up by another streak of lightning. "No one turns me down. I'm gonna hit you right where it hurts, Dick Grayson."

- - - - -

The upper hallway was dark and Ollie fumbled for a light switch. She flicked the switch, but nothing happened. Power cut, she thought, dumb storm. Stumbling down the hallway, lit only by occasional flashes from the storm, Ollie made her way to her bedroom.

Rain thundered against her window pane. The room was eerily quiet. Ollie gulped and walked into her bedroom.

Something made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Mumbled thoughts suddenly bombarded her brain, shouting of revenge and vengeance. Ollie spun round in the doorway of the bathroom, looking out into her bedroom.

"Looking for something?" A deathly whisper made her skin crawl.

Ollie drove her elbow into her assailants stomach. "I'm not a weak little girl Mockingbird!" She yelled, turning to face the angry assassin.

Mockingbird made a guttural noise from the bottom of her throat and leapt at Ollie.

Ollie dodged. Barely. She turned tail and ran out of the room into the hallway, heading towards the nearest training room.

"You wont get away that easily." Mockingbird roared, lunging after Ollie.

The door was locked, dammit! Ollie wrenched the handle, but it was locked tight. She scrabbled her mind for ideas. But there was no time for that. Mockingbird kicked her in the head, hard. Ollie was slammed against that damn door, punches raining on her stomach as she was pressed against the door in submission.

'Roy!' Her mind yelled. 'Get up to the first floor training room!'

Mockingbird smacked her in the head once more, causing the empath to slump against the wall, barely conscious. Her foot kicked out, desperately trying to sweep Mockingbird's feet out from under her. She needed just a bit longer... Holding onto the last dregs of awareness Ollie sent a last, whispered, message to her brother. 'I think you might want to get to Gotham. Now.'

And then the black claimed her.

- - - - -

Roy's feet pounded the carpeted stairs, running down the hallway, to whatever awaited.

At the end of the hallway, against a large door, Ollie was slumped. Above her a girl hovered, drawing a knife from her belt and holding it above Ollie's throat.

"Hey!" He shouted, trying to get enough time to get to the girl.

She looked up, eyes wide like a rabbit in front of a lorry.

Roy ran faster down the hallway, trying to get to Ollie.

The girl smiled, an evil glint in her eye. Her arm came down again.

Pulsing black energy held the girl's arm, centimeter's from Ollie's jugular (vein in your neck).

Raven was stood just behind Roy, Dick stood next to her. Raven's face was cold and steely. She flicked her hand lightly, throwing Mockingbird into the wall. "Enough." Her cold monotone filled the silent hallway. "Whatever argument you have, it's with us, not her, Morgan."

Mockingbird was breathing heavily, eyes wide and manic. Raven circled both of Morgan's wrists, bringing them together in makeshift handcuffs. The psychotic assassin was dragged down the hallway. "I'll be right back." Raven told Dick and Roy, disappearing through a black portal.

**Bleh. I suck at action scenes. Don't worry. There are more coming. _And if that Mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..._ Hehehehehehe... Review or I'll curse you, or cry...  
Hyper Umbra**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't say a word...**

**I reckon I've got about two chapters left. Then it will be over. I know, it's sad. But don't cry. Because after this... I will finish Alter Ego! I know! I have been reinspired to finish it. So that's my aim. On with the show! By the way... by the end of this chapter, if you didn't already, you will absolutely hate Mockingbird. If you didn't already, that is. Trust me. I know these things.  
... Just looking back at the last chapter... My penname has changed a thousand fricken times since I wrote that chapter. Unbe-LIE-vable. I've changed so much since I started writing this story. The end will end up very different from the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Except my own pitiful mind and characters... :sob: Let's face it, who'd want to own Mockingbird? She's a psycopath.**

Mockingbird sat in her padded cell in Arkham Asylum. She's been changed into a hideous orange jumpsuit, the uniform for all of the inmates.

Baring her teeth she glared as the guard passed her room. She wasn't meant to be here! Mockingbird wasn't crazy! Pacing the room, she thought of a way to escape. The windows above her bed... safety glass. Not meant to break. The door... metal. Padlocked on the outside. Supposedly impossible to breakout of Arkham. But then, people with much less skill then her had broken out.

A bell rung deep inside that ominous building. A grin spread across Mockingbird's face. Medicine time.

- - - - -

Deep in the Batcave, an alarm sounded, but alas, at 6am, everyone was asleep. And no one heard it...

- - - - -

Mockingbird cracked some businessman's head on the pavement. Climbing over his unconscious body, she slipped his wallet out of his pocket and looked at the drivers license. Bruce Wayne. Wasn't that the guys house she'd broken into last night? She let out a sharp bark of laughter. Oh, the irony.

She slipped into his car and sped off, back to where the car had come from. She wanted revenge. And she'd have it.

Tires screeched as she wheeled through stop signs and red lights.

Hell hath no fury like woman scorned and all that jazz...

- - - - -

Dick slowly opened his eyes, feeling something cold against his throat. "Wakey wakey boy wonder..."

"Raven?" Dick muttered, seeing a blurry figure in front of him.

The figure smiled, showing perfect white teeth, a deadly smile. "Think again."

Blinking fast, Dick cleared his vision. He gasped slightly. "Mockingbird... How did you get out?"

"You really think they could keep me there? Really and truly? When a net would be better for holding criminals than that dump?" She sneered, holding what appeared to be a knife against his throat. "Scream. Please. Make my day."

- - - - -

Ollie's eyes opened slowly. Her mouth felt thick and full. Her eyes glanced down to see a gag in her mouth. Ropes were binding her hands and feet, rendering her immobile. The rope chaffed against her wrist and ankles. And, to add to the binding and tying fetish Mockingbird had, her hands were tied to her back. Overkill much?

She struggled against her bonds. Her muffled yells did not travel through the thick silence of her room. Down the hallway, she heard a yell. It was Dick, she knew. She could hear Tim and Roy's distress as well, on a lower floor. Diana and Raven, she knew, were drugged. And Bruce?

Ollie's mind roved around the manor for any flicker of his presence. Alas, there was nothing. But another presence was in the manor. In Dick's room. Ollie struggled harder.

She would not let that... _bitch_ anywhere near her brother.

The ropes itched against her back and she had a flash of inspiration. Wriggling until her back was in the right place, Ollie positioned herself in a suitable place.

She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. The very things she preferred to hide from the world were about to help her. Irony bites. The black, downy wings, so long hidden, burst from her back, shredding her shirt and loosening the ropes that strangled them. With the ropes freeing up, Ollie managed to get her hands up and push them down. She was free.

The black wings drooped against her back. What could she do now? She was no match against Mockingbird's fierce fighting skills. Last time she'd lapsed into a coma. She was meant to be strong, to be there for her family.

Dick's pain echoed in her mind, loud like a fire siren. Bruce was never around when she needed him! The sound of Dick's injuries was like nails down a chalk board in her mind. Her feathers shuddered at her brothers shouts.

Ollie dithered. Should she go free Roy so he could help her? Or would it be too late for that? She had to get to Dick now, before something awful happened. Her head pounded with the extent of last night's injuries.

She thought fast, pulling her mental fingers through Mockingbird's memories.

_You're name isn't Morgan... is it? _Ollie asked Mockingbird mentally. She felt the assassin pull away from Dick, questioning the voice in her head.

_Josie Lyre... That's you isn't it? _Mocking bird stood up and covered her ears.

"No! I'm not her!" Josie shrieked. "She was weak! She died!"

_Or maybe you just buried her in your memories... You can try to forget if you want, but it doesn't change who you are. _Ollie gained confidence as she went on. _He hurt you. He broke your mind... but it doesn't have to be like that, Josie. _

Tears shuddered down Mockingbird's face. Dick looked blearily at the once strong assassin, who was now curled in a fetal position on the floor. Blood dripped down Dick's nose from the many cuts on his face, his mind beginning to blur from the blood loss. But he knew, through the fog, that it must be Ollie... she must... be...

Dick slipped into unconsciousness, Ollie felt it with growing alarm. Could she try get to him now? Was it safe. Slowly creeping from her room she edged along the hallway, the sound of Mockingbird's sobs growing louder in her mind and in her ears. The door of Dick's room was flung wide open, and through it she could see everything. The bed stained with her brothers blood. A fearsome assassin, mind broken, lying in a corner. 'Josie' looked up at Ollie through tear stained eyes. A flash of anger flashed through the broken assassin's eyes.

In one fluid motion she lunged at Ollie, picking up the dagger as she went. Ollie tried to put up her arms in time, but as she did this, Mockingbird's came down, slashing her across the forearms. Ollie really didn't need more scars on her arms.

Ollie pulled her arms back and pushed Josie in the chest, sending her flying backwards. "You don't have to do this Josie!" Ollie shouted urgently.

Angry tears fell around Josie's face as she lunged at Ollie, her hands gripping the empath's upper arms. "Yes I do! He wants me to!"

"Ra's isn't your master! You're your own person. Don't do this to yourself." Ollie looked earnestly at the girl in front of her. Josie was only a shadow of her former self. She clung to Ollie in desperation, sobbing loudly. Ollie wrapped her arms around the girl, gently pulling the knife from her grasp and sliding it far away.

She held the assassin in her arms as she broke down, wondering how the hell she got into such a crazy situation.

**OH MY GOD. You have no idea how hard that chapter was to write. A sentence every month or something. Until I actually knew how to finish it. IT WAS HARD!!! I should be wrapping it up pretty soon. Tying up loose ends. Anyway, in the mean time... REVIEW!!!! Please. **

**Brenna. **


	17. Author's Note: Please Read

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
PLEASE READ.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, RECENT AND EARLIER.

HOWEVER, I MUST TELL YOU THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF THESE STORIES.

I HAVE MOVED ON TO ORGINAL FICTION AND YOU CAN READ THAT AT MY FICTIONPRESS SITE SillyLittleSongwriter.

AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

MAY YOUR MUSE BE WITH YOU,

BRENNA.


End file.
